Alex
by MovieVillain
Summary: The election for the position of Vampire Queen is coming up, and Marceline's opponent, a nerdy human girl named Alex, is using a secret formula to turn the Land of Ooo into a dark place and make Marceline look bad. With Finn and Jake unknowingly supporting her, it's up to Marceline and Princess Bubblegum to stop Alex before she wins the election and gets her position.
1. Chapter 1

The Land of Ooo, the continent where it is actually a post-apocalyptic world. This happened after the events of the Mushroom War. The part of the land shows scattered modern technology and weapons. In the center of the continent is the Tree Fort. It's the home of the two heroes of Ooo, Finn the Human and Jake the Dog. The two are living in the house not only as best friends, but also as brothers. Well, Finn was adopted by Jake's family; that's how they become brothers. As of now, the two are outside playing fetch.

"Okay, Jake, fetch the frisbee!" shouts Finn as he throws the frisbee in the straight direction.

Jake runs towards that direction. "I get it!" As soon as he runs, he ended up bumping into someone. Looking at that person, it's a woman, but it's not just any woman; it's a human! She sports a long blonde hair that is shoulder length and wears a blue shirt with black pants and shoes. On her face, she wears angular eyesglasses. Judging by how old she is, she's 20 years old. Not only that, she's a nerd. "Woah, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's alright," the woman said with Finn and Jake helping her get up. She fixes her shirt. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alexandra, but for a short name, call me Alex."

Finn has his eyes straight up on her. "And you're a human like me!"

"Yes. I know you" Alex points her right index finger to the two heroes. "You must be Finn the Human and Jake the Dog, right?"

"Wait," Jake questions the girl. "How do you know our names?"

"Come on, everybody knows who you are," she replies. "In fact, you are heroes who save everyone from foes like the Ice King for instance."

Finn and Jake shouts the sentence in unison, "Yeah, the Ice King! We kick his butt to stop him from stealing princesses because it's not nice!"

Alex appears to be find herself intrigued by the two heroes. In fact, she has a thought of how to make themselves heroes.

"Well, do you guys know what an election is?"

"Election?" Finn and Jake both said in unison as they face each other in confusion. "What's that?"

"That's what I want to talk to you two about. We should go inside your house and have lunch," Alex reveals she carries lunch on her hands.

"Yeah, we should go inside," Finn said as he and Jake guide Alex to their home. The entrance is filled with treasures that they have collected on their adventures. Of course, that's where they got pieces of modern technology like old TVs and video games. The living room is one center of the place. In fact, BMO is on the table. It sees Alex is in the living room. She takes her eyes to it.

Alex clears her throat and said, "You must be BMO, right? I'm Alex."

"It's nice to see you, Alex," BMO greets her and shakes hands with her.

"Same here," she replied back. "In fact, I'm here to have lunch with Finn and Jake. While so, we're gonna talk about what an election is."

"Oh, ok."

Finn and Jake set the plates while Alex brings on the food to eat. It's spaghetti and meatballs. Once that's done, they sat on the table to eat.

"So, what is an election, Alex?" Jake asks in curiosity.

"Well, Jake," Alex happily answers the question. "An election is an event where people will have to vote for someone for that position. Voting is a method where it's used to express decisions. In that case, I'm an opposition to that person because I'm trying to get her position."

"And who is this person you're trying to get her position?" asked Finn.

Alex takes a drink of water from the glass and replied, "Marceline the Vampire Queen. Oh, and you two know her, don't you?"

Finn and Jake thought back of Marceline of how she invaded their home and took over it. As the former begins to see a friendly side of her, the latter shows fear of her and tries to kill her, but as time goes time, he started to see her as a friend as well.

"Yeah, we know her," replied Finn. "But why are you after her position? You're a human, not a vampire."

Alex explained, "Yeah, that's so silly, but that's the way it's gotta be. Besides, she has caused many trouble in the Land of Ooo and I intend to fix all the damages she's done, and make sure she pays for all of it. If I could think of an example of one trouble coming out of her, it's her relationship with the princess of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"You know about their relationship?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, I know it. I also know how those two got into a falling out, but this is something I shouldn't talk about with you," she looks emotionless in making such statement as if she knows a lot about the two girls. "Besides, this is something you two don't shouldn't know about."

"Oh, sorry for asking that question."

"No, it's okay. Anyway, you two should vote for me as the new Vampire Queen. When I get into this position, I can give you anything you desire. Finn, you like Flame Princess so much, right? But the downside is that you'll get hurt of her powers. So, if you get me into that position, I could cook up a potion to protect yourself from her powers. Or better yet, some potion to make her powers be harmless to people like you. So which one is it?"

Finn thinks of what his decision of getting his relationship with Flame Princess much better. As he thinks for a few seconds, he got his thought.

"I pick the first option, Alex," was his reply.

"Okay," Alex happily said. "So vote for me and I'll give you that desire, Finn. Because I am a genius."

"A genius? As in you're smart like Princess Bubblegum?"

"Yeah, something like that. I'm a scientist myself."

"Will you excuse us?" Finn attempts to turn his attention to Jake.

"Let me guess, you can't decide who to vote for because you see Marceline as a friend, right? Don't worry about that. Election day is next week, so you got plenty of time to think about who should you vote for," Alex looks at her watch. It reads 12:30 pm. "Woah, look at the time. I should get going. Tomorrow, I'm holding a press conference at the Candy Kingdom. You should be there to hear my speech of why everyone should vote for me. By the way, bring rotten tomatoes."

"Why?" asked Jake.

"It's a surprise for tomorrow, Jake. Be there at 9:30 in the morning. That's the time my conference starts."

"Okay."

Alex went from the living room to the entrance as she left. Finn and Jake watched her leave by the window.

"Jake, we should go to Marceline," Finn suggested. "I wonder what is she doing at this moment."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," his faithful companion replied.

The two heroes walk their way out of their home as they proceed to Marceline's cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn and Jake run as best as they can to reach Marceline's cave. As they reach it, they're outside to see a concert is going on. On the top of that, there is a banner saying, "RE-ELECT MARCELINE". On stage is the Vampire Queen herself; she's wearing her red shirt to go with black pants and boots. Since it's morning, the sun is quite lethal to her, she's wearing a large blue hat and red long gloves to cover her arms. She has quite an audience for this event. Not only that, she has three of her ghost friends Wendy, Booboo, and Georgy. They're carrying the instruments guitar, keyboard, and drums.

"Don't forget," Marceline excitedly talks through her microphone. "In next week's election, vote for me, Marceline Abadeer!" As she looked the crowd, they stopped cheering and just give her annoyed looks. It's either her nature or people don't want to vote for her. She sighs, "And now, my supporters Wendy, Booboo, and Georgy as we play a song."

The crowd gives a cheer for hearing this statement. Marceline walks away from the mic to give way for Wendy to speak to the crowd.

"Hello, people of Ooo! We've here today to vote for our good friend, Marceline!"

"I'll do the singing while you play your instruments," the vampire walks her way to the mic so that she could sing. "1, 2, 3..."

"_If you love the land we live in_

_And hate to see it as a ruined place  
_

_I'm the one to re-elect  
_

_If you want a Vampire Queen who you want to expect  
_

_I'm the one to re-elect  
_

_Vote for me, Marceline  
_

_Vote for me, Marceline  
_

_Don't forget to vote_

_Living in the shadows has become quite a catch  
_

_I'm the one to re-elect  
_

_Vote for me, Marceline  
_

___Vote for me,_ _Marceline_"

The song ends.

"Thank you for the cheer," Marceline addresses her crowd with the mic. "Did I mention that my opponent, Alex, is a known nerd? That's because she is. She's totally ugly and obsessed with fantasy and science fiction things. By the way, she also picks her nose when nobody else is looking."

Finn and Jake are watching this from behind the crowd. They walk to the left to occupy seats that are from behind the other groups.

"So you decided to vote for her, huh?" a voice is heard between them. It's Princess Bubblegum and she's happen to wear her pink dress as usual.

"Princess Bubblegum, what are you doing here?" Finn asked her in curiosity. "I thought you have problems with Marceline so I think you wouldn't come here to support her for the election."

"Well, Finn," the candy girl said in an explaining tone. "Despite all that she did, I just want her to keep her position from someone who wants to take it from her."

The three then face the Vampire Queen as she makes some announcements.

"And if I'm re-elected, I promise to hand out chocolates on every concert event I held," Marceline announced and the crowd gives her a cheer. "I promise..." she smells a yellow smoke that went to her face. "Bad gas?"

Upon the release of the gas, the crowd is sent screaming and running away from their lives. Even Marceline's ghost friends also take the run.

"Surprise to have bad gas on your parade?" a voice said in a happy tone. Finn, Jake, and PB take a look at who it is. It's a humanoid who has green skin, tattered yellow clothes, and mismatched boots, with one being red and purple respectively.

"It's Magic Man!" yells Finn at the villain.

"That's right, and I'm not alone," Magic Man puts his left hand to show his accomplice. A door came out of nowhere and it reveals a large yellow creature that carries a backpack and keys to teleport to other places.

"Door Lord!" Marceline yells in unison with Finn, Jake, and PB. She runs with her axe bass to attack her assailants, but Magic Man creates a portal to put her in and put it near the cave well. As a result, she ended up crash landing to it.

Magic Man and Door Lord started laughing at her misery, although the latter is just mumbling while in laughter.

"Hey," the candy princess attempts to defend her friend. "Why don't you two pick someone on your own size?"

"Like you and that vampire?" asked Magic Man in a mocking manner.

"Oops," Princess Bubblegum made the mistake of provoking him.

"'Oops' is right. Door Lord, grab her," the magic humanoid takes command of the creature. He obeys his order and does it. Then, he puts her near him as he touches her face.

Magic Man makes an unusual smile on his face. "You know, you make such quite a pretty face."

"Leave her alone!" Marceline angrily commanded.

"Okay, fine. Door Lord, throw her to the vampire," Door Lord throws the princess to the vampire as it send them to the cave wall. On the top of that, their lips made in contact for a kiss. "So that's what your relationship is like, huh?"

"Magic Man, Door Lord, prepare to be defeated!" Finn pulls out his sword while Jake form his hands big for large fists.

"You know, we got better things to do than fight you two heroes," Magic Man said as he creates a portal to leave while Door Lord tosses a key to create a door portal for him to leave as well. "Come on, Door Lord." The two villains then left by their respective portals.

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum woke up from being thrown to see each other have a kiss on their lips. They screamed and look away from each other as they ended up blushing over it.

"Are you okay?" the former asked with the pink blushing marks on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay," the latter replied back with the blush marks on her face as well.

"So, are you going to vote for me to keep my position?"

"Yeah. I should be going now."

"That's what I thought."

The two girls then run off from the cave well as they conduct their usual business.

Finn gets into confusion. "I don't know, Jake. How can we decide on who should we vote for?"

"I know who should you vote for," Tree Trunks, a small yellow-green elephant with wrinkly skin appears behind them. "It's Alex. Besides, she's different from Marceline. She cares about the people of Ooo. She's intelligent, thought, and a real sweet gentle girl."

"Well, we'll think about that," said Finn.

"Same here," replied Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

In the night, the focus is on the castle that is happen to be in the forest. It's design is blue, black, and yellow in color. The front door is guarded by two large-sized robots. They carry spears that could shoot energy beams. In the castle, Alex is in her office checking out the polls for the election. According to the pie chart, it's equal that the people of Ooo are going to vote for her and Marceline.

"I need to fix this situation," she said in an emotionless expression, and then she takes her eyes focus on someone. "Oh look, it's my right-hand man."

The man has blueish-gray skin and pointy ears. Despite that, he is not really a vampire. His hair is three white mohawk-like wisps. He wears a full bodysuit that only covers his body; the top is short sleeved and he doesn't wear any shoes at all. His name is Ash and he is a wizard who is Marceline's ex-boyfriend.

"I see the situation has been troubling you," Ash said. "There are some people who are willing to vote for Marceline."

Upon hearing of this statement, Alex crept up an evil smile on her face. It seems she's cooking some kind of plan to fix this. She stood up from her desk, ready to leave her office.

"Then we should go to my laboratory and do something about it."

As the two walked, they striked a conversation.

"So, the others are here?" Alex asked casually.

"Yeah, they're in the lab," Ash replied also casually. "It's good that I'm hanging out with a real genius here, and that is you, Alex."

They made their way to the former's laboratory. In it, there are some experiments to be conducted evidenced with the presence of a chemistry set, the creation of a giant robot, and the capture of various people in the Land of Ooo for her experiments. Alex puts on her lab coat and sees the presence of the people she wanted to meet. Beside Magic Man and Door Lord, there is a woman who wears a long-sleeved black robe and happens to be incredibly tall and thin, but is hunchbacked and that she needs a cane to walk. It's the Witch.

"So, my team is complete," Alex introduces the team. "It consists of me as the leader, Ash as the second-in-command, Magic Man as the brains, Door Lord as the muscles, and Witch as the loose cannon. Now that everyone's here, time to introduce my experiment," she pulls out a flask full of light blue liquid. "I will be the new Vampire Queen. I don't care if I have to destroy the Land of Ooo to do it."

"That's a nice experiment you got here, Alex," Witch compliments on it. "By the way, here are some hormones for it," she hands out the hormones that are in the form of a liquid with three circles.

"Thank you, Witch," Alex gets it and starts creating her formula with the right mixture. "Let's see, adrenaline and hormones. Perfect."

In the success of the experiment, the liquid turned black. As the human girl started pouring it on one of the people she captured, he started to feel pain and spasm of being affected by it. His skin started to turn black and his hand formed as spiky balls.

"So it works on people, too," Alex is relief on how the effect on the person. "With this formula, I am victorious."

"Yeah, you're going to win, Alex. I cheer for you." Magic Man cheered.

"Hmm. Hmmm." Door Lord mumbles.

"I'm glad you're in my service, Door Lord," Alex focuses on the poster of Marceline. "Soon, Marceline, all of Ooo will despise you and they will elect me as the new Vampire Queen. I am a genius. A genius!" she laughs evilly and it looks genuine. Even her team members laugh at that, too.

Suddenly, Ash raises his right hand for the question. "Which area of are you planning to put that formula into?"

"I already thought about that," Alex puts on a black hat and grey trenchcoat. Next, she looks at the barrel with the formula in it. "I'll use the barrel of that stuff and poor it to where Finn and Jake live. Oh, and I'll do this by myself."

"Okay..." the wizard replied casually. "And I'll teleport you and the formula there. Ashicus Teleporticus!" he raises his hands and cast the teleportation spell to place her and the barrel to where Finn and Jake live.

Teleported right there, Alex guessed correctly that they're asleep on the time like this. With no time to waste, she opened up the barrel and the black liquid started to poor at the land.

"Finn and Jake, soon, you're going to blame Marceline for causing this mess and you'll vote for me so that I can fix it," she laughs at the starting point of her plan.


	4. Chapter 4

In the bedroom of the Tree Fort, Finn and Jake are asleep. The former is asleep in an Eskimo-style sleeping bag while the latter is asleep on the open drawer. BMO functions as their alarm clock as it ringed to the time; it's 6:30 am. The two heroes yawn and rub their eyes, ready for the next day. As Finn stops rubbing his eyes, his look on his face has become shock to see a giant black spike on behind Jake's head.

"Jake! Has your pillow always been like that?"

"Like what?" Jake looks from behind to see the spike and gasps. "Oh my!"

"Something's weird going on..." Finn takes a look at the window and gets a surprised look. "What? The Tree Fort used to be short feet tall, right?"

"What do you mean, "used to be"?" Jake takes a look at it as well and screams by not only their home is medium feet tall, but also what's happening outside. It seems the land is covered in darkness; it's filled with giant spikes and tars with boiling bubbles. Looks like this day couldn't get any worse for the two heroes of Ooo.

They went outside with Finn already putting on his usual clothes. They start walking on their way to the Candy Kingdom to watch Alex's press conference.

"I can't believe our land has been turned into a dark swamp. What kind of a monster would do such act?"

"I don't know, but we should head to the Candy Kingdom. Alex is having her press conference there," Jake replied. "By the way, man, are the rotten tomatoes in your bag?"

"Well, yeah," Finn releases his bag from his shoulders and opens it to show all of it. "Looks like I bought a lot of those tomatoes. Besides, I'm confuse of how many we should bring since Alex didn't tell us how much we should bring."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and a black giant spike emerges from the ground, taking Finn and Jake to the top of it. They look from below to see they're 50 feet away from the ground. Not only that, but they see the land is forming of these spikes as well.

"If there's one way to get out of this, Jake, we have to fly from there," Finn remarked.

"Okay," Jake turns into a paper plane and gets him to fly at his back. In every turn, they dodge the spikes that enlarged in the area. However, despite all their efforts, they got hit by one of them and sent flying to a tar.

"If there's one thing I learned today, it's to never swim into a dirty lake," Finn said.

* * *

In the Candy Kingdom, a press conference is being held there. On the top of that, the land in that kingdom only has little black with spikes and tars. The banner on the top of the curtains say, "Alex for Vampire Queen". The Candy People are the audience for Alex to make her speech. She looks at her at watch and it reads 9:00 am.

"Should you start the conference already, Alex?" Princess Bubblegum approaches the nerdy human girl.

"We should waiting for Finn and Jake which they'll be arrive right..." Alex takes notice at the two running at this moment. At the point, she's wearing the same outfit from yesterday except with a black coat and tie. The former item is kept open. "now."

Finn and Jake made it on time. They stop as they pant for breath.

"We got here as fast as we can," the former pants for breath.

"But those spikes keep blocking our way!" the latter does the same thing.

"Well, you're here just in time for my press conference," Alex said happily. "Did you bring those rotten tomatoes?"

"Yeah, here it is," Finn shows his bag is full of those things. Then, he changes the subject. "Alex, do you know who causes our land to be a dark swamp?"

"That's exactly what I want to talk in the conference, Finn," the human girl replied. "Anyway, you and Jake should wish me luck."

"Okay, good luck," Finn said.

"Same here," Jake also wishes the lucky Alex could have.

Suddenly, they take noticed that some figure is flying in the air and landed in this moment. The figure is a blue-skinned wizard with a crown filled with red jewels.

"The Ice King!" Finn and Jake shouted in unison and get in front of Alex. This is to defend her from him if he tries to kidnap her.

"I know what you're thinking, but he's not here to kidnap me," she pushes Finn and Jake aside and makes an explanation of why he's here. "I invited him here because I heard his home got turned into a dark swamp, isn't that right?"

"Yes," the Ice King replies angrily. "I wanna get this creep and when I do, I'll freeze him/her for a good long time."

"Yeah, good luck with that."

Alex walks on stage to get to her speech table; she has many microphones at her presence. As she takes a look at her audience, not only Finn, Jake, and PB and the Candy People like Peppermint Butler and Cinnamon Bun are there, but there are others like Tree Trunks, LSP, and Lady Rainicorn. The Witch is also in the crowd. She clears her throat as she's ready for her speech.

"Candy Kingdom, this is Alex speaking. We're here today to talk about what happened to our land," Alex talks in a smiling manner, and then her look on her face changes from smiling to emotionless. "These dark swamps are a disgrace, I tell you! If this goes on, and in years later, the Land of Ooo will turned exactly like from the Great Mushroom War. Tell me, people, do you know who's to blame for this? Since you don't know, I'll tell you in a form of a game."

She goes to a whiteboard and carries a microphone on her left hand while a black marker on her right hand. Drawing a diagram of hanging a person and nine small lines, the game is hangman.

"All you have to do is guess the letters of this word," Alex explains the rules. "If you get the right letter, I'll write it down; if you don't, I draw a part of man. The game is over if you people guessed the word right or I finish the diagram. You got the rules?"

The audience reply in an agreeing manner.

"Now, raise your hand if you have thought of a letter," the human girl takes notice of a purple hand. "Yes, LSP?"

"I guess, an 'a'?"

Alex writes the letter "a" on the second black. Another hand raises; it's the Ice King's.

"'E'?"

The letter "e" is written in the fifth and ninth blanks. As Princess Bubblegum thinks about who is Alex talking of blaming the incident on, she has thought of a letter for the word.

"Uh, how do I say this? 'I'"?

The letter "i" is written in the seventh blank. This is either an easy or complicated puzzle.

"Ooh, ooh!" Finn raises his hand.

"What, Finn?" Alex asked with a smile on her face.

"'M'?"

It's written in the first blank. Princess Bubblegum thinks of the word. As the word begins to form, she appears to have recognize it. "No, it couldn't be," she said in disbelief. It's because she knows that person is incapable of doing such thing.

"Uh, 'r'?"

It's written in the third blank. As soon as these letters are formed, the audience have shouted out the answer.

"Marceline!"

"That's right," Alex writes the whole word. "It's Marceline! She's to blame of turning our precious land into a dark swamp. The thing is, elect me and I'll fix that mess because I am a genius."

The princess of the Candy Kingdom raises her hand in question. "I hate to tell you this, but how can you pin the blame on her for doing such act?"

"맞아요. 어떤 증거가 있나요?" (That's right. Is there any proof?)

"I know what you're saying, Lady. Do I have proof? Well, Bonnibel will answer my question," Alex makes quite a smug smile on her face. "As Marceline's ex-girlfriend, do you have any idea what she's doing last night?"

"Umm, uhh," PB stutters and stammers before fully answering the question. "No."

"Therefore, she caused the dark swamps, end of story."

She takes a look from her front to see that the Vampire Queen herself shows up at her conference. This time, her clothes has changed; she's wears blue jeans, red boots, and a light gray tank top. Since it's morning, she wears a blue hat and red long gloves.

"Ahh, the guest of honor has arrived," the human girl said with a sarcastic tone.

"Guest of honor? Me?"

"That's right," Alex said in a calm and collected tone. "Candy People, your princess' ex-girlfriend has done many unfortunate things to the princess. In fact, I got a tape of them when they're trying to get their stuff back."

Alex pulls out the tape from the table and plays it. It starts from Marceline singing "I'm Just Your Problem" to her spitting at Bonnibel's jacket. The audience is so shock they stared at her for making such moves.

"It's not what it looks like!" she attempts to protest for her actions.

"Yeah? Tell that to Bonnibel, your witness," Alex attacks her statement. "Tell me, Candy People, are you gonna vote for someone who does all those to things to your princess?"

As the audience went silent, Cinnamon Bun yells, "No! We're not gonna take that vote!" The crowd started to protest to it as well. Looks like Marceline is in big trouble. In fact, Alex approaches her; she puts a mini-microphone at her coat so that the audience can hear her.

"You know, Marceline, your days of doing all those things to their princess are over," the human girl said with an evil smile on her face. "How do I make it over? By taking your position!"

"Right," the vampire queen said. "Like that will ever happen?"

"Why don't you spit on my coat? Go ahead, try it," Alex provokes her to make such move. As Marceline makes her spit, the Witch makes a hole to put it there, and sends it to her shirt. Alex taunts, "Well, Marceline, you got owned by your own spit. Bonnibel, this is what you could have done instead of running away."

"So you wanna to fight, huh?"

"Well, okay."

As Marceline makes a punch to Alex, the latter blocks it in a calm manner, and then she throws a punch at her face to send her flying to a tree. Not giving up, the Vampire Queen attempts to make another punch, but the nerdy human girl grabs her wrist, and then punches her three times at her stomach before punching her at her chin and kicking her.

"You wanna play games, Alex?" Marceline takes out her axe bass. "Well, play this!"

She swings her bass to Alex, but she dodges the blow with a smug smile on her face. As soon as she takes another swing, Alex blocks it with a lightsaber; it's blade is blue. The two started to exchange blows with their weapons until the nerdy human slashes her from her chest. Barely healing herself, Marceline makes another attack with her bass, but Alex blocks it with her left single finger. She stabs her repeatedly with her lightsaber and kicks her.

"Enough!" Marceline shouts as she turns into a monster; the same monster form when Finn guessed that she just wanted to hang out with her. "Let's see if you like this!" As soon as she tries to scratch her, Alex dodges it in every opportunity she gets. This continues on until Marceline gets tired. Alex sends a powerful kick to throw her off. After the attack, the former turned back into normal form.

"Surprised to see a human owns a vampire?" Alex said with a smug smile on her face. "Anyway, Finn, give me a rotten tomato."

"Oh, okay," Finn gives her one.

Alex throws the tomato at Marceline's face. "This is why I said to bring rotten tomatoes! Throw it to her!"

Finn, Jake, and the Candy People all reveal the rotten tomatoes they got and start throwing it at the Vampire Queen herself. As she struggles with this, she finds it to be a really the humiliation she could suffer. After a while, she transforms into her bat form and flees. Despite that, Alex pulls out a handgun holstered from the left side of her coat. It may look like a handgun, but it's actually a laser pistol. She takes a shot of it and Marceline got hit. She falls from the ground at her normal form. Alex starts shooting at her with her pistol, and Marceline ended up getting numerous hits. The latter runs away in total humiliation.

"So, Finn, Jake, who are you going to vote for?" Alex asked.

"For you!" Finn shouted.

"Yes, Alex, we vote for you!" Jake shouted.

"Good," Alex said. For her, it's all according to plan. "Witch, can you teleport me and the two of them to Marceline's house?"

"Why?" Finn asked in curiosity.

"Because I need your help with an experiment I'm conducting on," she replied, and then focuses on the Witch.

"Okay, Alex, as you wish," Witch then casted a spell to send the three of them to Marceline's house. She also summons some wolves under Alex's request.

* * *

Marceline runs off to her cave, being humiliated of not only losing to a nerdy human girl who is her opponent, but also being throw with rotten tomatoes by her ex-girlfriend's subjects. For the first time ever, she gets called out of her actions on their princess as they decided to vote for Alex. Luckily, her home isn't a dark swamp like Alex as expected. As soon as she gets inside her house, she is greeted by an unexpected surprise. It's not only Finn and Jake, but also her opponent.

"What are you bozos doing in my lair?" she asked angrily with red eyes.

Alex replied in a calm manner. "Just in time, Marceline. I'm here because I need Finn's help with some experiment."

"What experiment?"

"Well, I want Finn to show me some wrestling moves so I suggest you should be the volunteer. In other words, you'll be attacked by him"

"Are you crazy?" the vampire queen asks in anger by such suggestion.

Finn grabs her right hand and attempts to persuade her. "C'mon, Marcy, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Come on, let's see some moves!" Alex reminded Finn of the experiment.

The hero starts the experiment. "Okay. First, I'll do the move she taught me: the headlock," he pins the vampire queen's head with his arm.

"That's nice. Show me more."

"Very well. The most important thing in wrestling is the takedown."

"Ahh, may I see this takedown?"

"Okay," Finn stops the headlock and prepares for the move. "Alex, count me in."

Alex starts the count. "1, 2, 3... Attack Marceline!"

Finn grabs the vampire as he starts his takedown by tackling her to the ground. As Jake watches this, he looks very astonished by this sight. Anyway, after the attack, Marceline grabs Alex's coat and tries to get up.

"Alex, can we talk at my room privately?" the Vampire Queen suggested.

"I wish we could, but there's a surprise for you in your room. Go check it out," Alex said.

As Marceline lets go of her to check out what it is, she gets attacked by offscreen from her room. It reveals that she gets chewed by some wolves.

"Did you send these wolves to attack me?"

"Uh, yes," Alex replied honestly.

"That's it!" Marceline gets angry and grabs her arm. "We're going to talk privately! Finn, Jake, don't follow us!"

"Okay, okay, we won't," Finn replied in a scared tone.

"Same here," Jake also replied with the same tone.

The Vampire Queen drags her opponent outside her home.

* * *

Outside the cave, Marceline, wearing her hat and gloves in the sunlight, is in pain from being attacked while Alex giggles of what she did.

"You, uh, wanted a chat?" the latter replied.

"One simple question: why did you make Finn and some wolves attack me?" the former asked.

"Well, Marceline, if you want to that question, you won't like it," Alex said in a smug manner.

"What are you talking about?" Marceline gets confused by this statement.

"Why did I make Finn and some wolves attack you? Because it's about time you stop getting away with everything," the nerdy girl's expression has become emotionless.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me put it this way; you tried to take Finn and Jake's treehouse! You made such performance in the Duke of Nuts' home! You made Finn attack Bonnibel, and you makes insults out of her. It's totally sickening!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You made some attacks on Bonnie indirectly with Finn doing it as advice for him to take her to the movies on couple's night."

Marceline looks dumbfounded. "Oh..."

"'Oh' is right. I saw it all!"

At that point, the vampire is in big trouble. With her opponent knowing what she did, there's no telling of how would PB would react to it.

"Does Bonnibel know?"

"I think she's gonna!" Alex replied with an evil smile on her face.

"Don't you dare tell her that!" Marceline is starting to really get angry of what her opponent has in store for her.

"I won't," she replied calmly. "You tell her about it since you caused it in the first place."

"What? Are you crazy? If Bonnibel found out, then..."

"Then what?" Alex looks emotionless in this statement. "She'll get a reason to avoid you? Unlike you, I'm an honest person."

"What?"

"You are nothing but a troublemaker."

"Alex, you know what..." Marceline tries to say a statement before Alex cuts her off.

"That's the problem, Marceline, all that pranks you've pulled. Hey, you know what would be great? If you _didn't_ make pranks. If you could just be a regular vampire. You know, sleeping in her coffin during the day and minding her own business at night. But nope, you're different, you're stagnant, and you have to spend your days being selfish and destructive while everyone else pays the price. I'm sure it's been enough to screw up Bonnibel's life. This time, you had to go down, and turn the Land of Ooo into a dark swamp. Tell me, Marcy, how far you would go _now_?"

Alex walks away from her opponent after making such speech. For her, it's the best one she has.

"Oh yeah?" Marceline rebukes. "There's no way I'm telling her about it!"

"Really?" Alex said with the smug tone. "When I become the new Vampire Queen, I'm gonna make you wish you never hurt my precious only ever ever again."

As she walks out, she gets into a conversation with Ash; he has watched all that.

"Very good performance," Ash said excitedly. "By the way, will Marceline tell her bubblegum friend about that moment?"

"Well, knowing her mischievous personality, it's a 'maybe'," was her reply. "Anyway, I'm heading to the Candy Kingdom, so you just watch and learn."

"Okay..."

Marceline takes a look of what's happening around her that time. As soon as she finds reflection to it, she realizes the truth and heads to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Once there, Marceline hides behind the trees; that's because she realizes that if she gets in there, the Candy People will throw her with more of those rotten tomatoes. Suddenly, she noticed a hooded woman is about to enter the castle. Sneaking behind her, she grabs her, ties her up, and puts on her hood. She proceeds to enter the castle. In her castle, Princess Bubblegum is in her bedroom sweeping her hair while Alex is playing chess with LSP. The two princesses didn't know that the nerdy human girl is using the game to plan her next move. She wins the game, nevertheless.

"Alex, is Marceline coming over to tell me something? By the way, is she okay?" PB asked in curiosity, wondering what Marceline is going to tell her.

"Maybe, if she tries to come here, and..." the human girl said.

"No, she's not okay," Marceline opens the door to the bedroom, and removes her disguise. "I'm really hurt deep inside. It's because I kept something from you, Bonnibel."

"What is it, Marceline?" the candy girl asks in curiosity.

"I made Finn attack you with the wrestling and the wolves," was the reply.

"What?" PB is shocked to hear this statement.

Alex giggles and talks to LSP in an exciting tone. "She's gonna get it now!"

"Well, it's because he wanted to go with you to the movies that night," Marceline continues talking to her friend about what happened during that night.

"Oh, really? The wrestling and the wolves are all for me to go with him to the movies?"

"Yes," the vampire replies in a honest way. Her pride is hurt from all what's happening to her today.

Her opponent continues to talk to the lumpy princess. "Here it comes!"

Princess Bubblegum gave way for sympathy as she said, "My poor friend."

"Eh?" Alex can't believe what the princess just said about the vampire. She can't believe she just called her a poor friend even after a falling out between them.

"Just look at you," Bonnibel helps Marceline sit down on her bed. "You're hurt inside and outside so I'll help you get into my bed to make you feel better."

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but I'm taken over by guilt," the latter said in a guilt tone. "Bonnibel, I'm really sorry I made Finn do all those things to you that night. I shouldn't have."

Alex talks to the LSP. "Now, she's gonna get it."

Bonnibel faces her attention to her upon hearing such statement. "Alex, did you know about this?"

"Well, yeah. I'm also a witness to that," was her reply.

"Have you gone crazy? You made Finn and some wolves attack her when you know about all this?" PB acted like a psycho for this statement.

The nerdy human girl maintains her cool. "Well, if I want to teach her a lesson, this is how I do it."

Marceline takes a deep breath and continues her confession. "And about the moment when we fought the Door Lord, it's really my fault. I did it all; mocked you with that song, called you not perfect, and spat on your jacket. It's really my fault."

Alex gives nod to PB.

"We'll talk about this some other time," the latter changes her focus to Marceline. She became calm at that point.

"Now that you know, punish me. You either banish me from your castle or lock me up in the dungeon." the vampire is willing to accept whatever punishment the princess will pull.

"Since you confessed all those things, Marcy, I got a better punishment for you. You're grounded; you're gonna stay at my castle for two weeks."

As Alex heard all that, she stands up and yells, "Finally!" She does her victory dance. It's about Marceline finally getting punished for her actions. LSP joins in the dance as well. Marceline and Bonnibel watched this performance with such disdain.

"Well anyway, I'm glad you finally have the guts to punish Marceline for her troubles, Bonnibel, so now I'll be going."

Alex left the room with LSP. Outside the latter left while the former appears to be talking to Ash from outside a window.

"Nice one, Alex," the immortal wizard said. "Looks like she finally got punished."

"Yeah," the mortal human replied in a smug manner. "She finally got it."

Alex left the castle afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as she saw Alex left the castle, Princess Bubblegum has closed the curtains and locked the door. She faces Marceline, who is sitting on her bed and looking depressed on what's happening around her recently.

"You know, I have a reason to keep you here besides the fact you're grounded," she comforts her upon approaching her closer.

"Oh yeah," the Vampire Queen said in depression. "What's that?"

"There's something wrong with Alex," was her reply.

"Hey, that's the same thing I've been thinking," Marceline looks surprise that she and Bonnibel have the same thought about her opponent.

"So, we should ask yourselves questions about her. For instance, 'why is she obsessed with getting your position'?"

"Another example would be, 'why is she obsessed with me getting punished'?"

PB thinks of what possibilities of these questions could have regarding Alex. She and Marceline thought of there's something going on with the nerdy human girl. She suggests of another question. "And also, 'why is she blaming you for causing this mess'? Those are the questions that there's something wrong with her."

"Alex also said to me, 'When I become the new Vampire Queen, I'm gonna make you wish you never hurt my 'precious only ever' ever again.'"

"'Precious only ever'?" she gasps upon hearing that statement. "That's me she's talking about."

"Wait, you're her precious only ever?" Marceline asks as she is surprised of hearing that statement.

"It's a complicated relationship," replied Bonnibel. She then realizes there is something at play. "Wait. Complicated relationship with Alex... That's it! Our relationship appears to be the same one I had once with her!"

"What does that mean, Bonnibel?" asked Marceline.

"That means whoever the culprit is, he/she knows about our falling out and tries to keep it that way," PB replied the answer to her vampire friend's question. "That's why you're here, Marceline. To help me bring down that person."

The vampire stands up from the bed and faces the princess. "You're gonna help me? After all the things I had done to you?"

"I know what you're capable of, Marcy, but I know you didn't cause this problem in the Land of Ooo."

Those words coming out of her mouth really touched Marceline's heart. In fact, she's touched by what she said that she started to have tears on her eyes. She's crying for happiness upon hearing such statement as she wrap her arms to PB for a hug.

"Thank you for believing in me, Bonnie," she finds herself lucky that she has someone who believes her innocence. "I don't know who else I can turn to so I came to you. You're a scientist; therefore, you're smart to know I didn't turn the land we live on into a dark place."

"If you're looking for someone to vote for you, it's me," PB lets go of the hug. "That reminds me. We should head down to my lab. I got a sample of the formula that turned our land into a dark swamp. Oh, and put the hood on. That way..."

"I wouldn't be thrown by more of those rotten tomatoes," Marceline finishes the sentence as she started putting on her disguise.

* * *

As soon as the two girls headed to the lab, Bonnibel puts on her lab coat while Marceline removes her disguise. They headed to the table where the former takes a vial of the formula and gets a sample of her own land for the experiment. She then activates the projector to let the latter see the results of the experiment.

"Take a look at this, Marceline," she begins her explanation. "This is my land; it looks normal and all. But, take a look what happens when I pour this formula into it..."

Upon pouring the formula into the piece of her land, it suddenly begins to turn black and grows some small spikes.

"It changed!" the vampire exclaimed.

"This formula can turn our land into something like that," the princess continued with her explanation. "Luckily, it only affects on wide spaces. However, with more doses of that formula, it could spread to this land even more."

"That means my house is gonna be affected by that thing."

"Yeah, but don't worry, I got your clothes since you're gonna stay here for two weeks."

Marceline finds herself with relief on this one. She feels relaxed on this point.

"Well, that's a relief..." she said, then asked a question. "Does that thing worked with people, too?"

"Sadly, yes," the princess replied in a sad manner. "Just so you know, I tested it to someone I don't like: Lemongrab."

"You mean the lemon man you created in case you can't rule the kingdom?"

"Yeah, and the result is not really good. Look at this picture."

PB gives a picture to Marceline to show the result of what happened when Lemongrab is affected by the experiment. As she takes a look at it, the latter shows disgust of it. The result is that his head got larger and black spores are in his body.

"Now I know how dangerous that formula is to anyone," the latter remarked.

The former turns off the projector and asks, "If I know what a mystery is, there must be suspects. Tell me, besides Alex, who else hates you?"

"I could think Ash is another possibility," Marceline replied to the question.

"Who's Ash?" PB looks confused to this. She has never met this person that in her ex-girlfriend's life.

"Ash... he's my ex-boyfriend," was her reply. "He's an immortal wizard. We once moved to Finn and Jake's treehouse until we have our own houses. One day, he bought me this Cherry Blossom Wand, but the money he got was from selling Hambo, the teddy bear mostly precious to me, to a witch. I broke up with him as a result."

Princess Bubblegum begins to find fascination in this story of the person she never met. Of course, this is to determine of how dangerous this fellow could be.

"Anything else you should tell me about him?"

"Well, one time, he tricked Finn and Jake into going to my mind so that he can get the memory of our breakup and destroy it, making it look like it never happened," Marceline explained. "Luckily, I found that out when Finn showed it to me. As a result, I gave Ash a total kick in the groin for making such move."

"Looks like we got two main suspects for this mystery," PB remarked. "We should just call it a day. Besides, election day is next week, so we got plenty to solve this mystery and clear your name."

"Okay," the Vampire Queen said as she's heading for the door.

"Marceline, wait," PB commanded.

"What, Bonnibel?"

Bonnibel comes closer to Marceline with a happy smile on her face as she makes a kiss on her lips. Upon sensing this sensation, the two makes this moment worthwhile.


	6. Chapter 6

In her castle, Alex is in the meeting room with Ash, Magic Man, Door Lord, and Witch. She clasps her hands at mouth level.

"Looks like all is according to plan so far," said the leader.

The right-hand man reads the paper of the result of the people's vote. "According to the results, it seems sixth-five percent of people will vote for you while there is thirty-five percent of people who are going to vote for Marceline."

"Well, that's good news. If I made more of that formula to turn the land into a dark place, everyone will soon lose respect of her and I'll get her position," she remarked.

"I'm quite amaze, Alex," said Magic Man with a smiling look on his face. "You're really one step ahead of those heroes."

"Why thank you, Magic Man," Alex compliments on his statement with an evil smile on her face. "Just so you know, Finn and Jake are gonna support me in the election. They'll vote for me. When I get that position, I promise the former I'll do something about his situation with Flame Princess."

"Hmmmmm?" Door Lord mumbles as usual.

"That's right, Door Lord," the human girl explained. "But too bad Flame Princess has no idea that I have plans to kill her, and Finn having a date with her after using a potion to make himself safe from her is a useful plan."

"Hmm?"

"Why am I going to kill her? So that the world can be safe from her. Besides, I found out from Bonnibel that she can't handle extreme romance, and that she will melt to the Earth's crust, therefore putting an end to us all."

Witch makes a comment. "If you want to kill her, then why not use either Marceline or Princess Bubblegum to do your work?"

"No, I'm not gonna pull that kind of plan," Alex replied with a smile on her face. "Besides, the latter failed, and I don't think the former would be able to do it."

"So, what's next?"

"Next, I'll get Ash to do something for tonight."

Suddenly, Alex noticed on the screen from the table that Finn and Jake have shown up in her doorstep. She stands up from her chair.

"Well, my two guests have arrived. Meeting is adjourned. I'm having lunch with them."

* * *

Finn and Jake are standing in the castle's doorstep.

"Do you think she's home at a time like this?" the latter asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, I guess so," the former answered the question.

Alex opens the door.

"Hello there, Finn and Jake. Welcome to my castle."

As the two look at her home, they're amazed by what's inside; it's filled with pictures of her and trophies.

"Wow, Alex, you got everything a woman could have," the former takes a look at one of Alex's portraits of herself.

"By the way, where did you get all that money to gain what you desire?" the latter asked while he is looking at one of her trophies.

"Oh, I did some business," Alex replied.

"What kind of business?" Finn asked in curiosity.

Alex takes a deep breath. "I sell weapons."

"Really? Is this an example?" Jake takes a look at a glass case exhibit of a futuristic grey-colored rifle.

"Yes, this is a plasma rifle. I invented it," Alex replied in a happy manner. "I also invented the laser pistol and lightsaber, the two weapons you saw while I was fighting with Marceline at my press conference."

"Wow, you got a lot of money by selling all those weapons," Finn compliments the statement. "By the way, who did you sell those weapons to?"

"To anyone, at any side," the girl replied. "Besides, I don't care which side will win, anyway. It's best for me if I just stay out of their battle."

"Oh..." Jake said.

"Anyway, I also invented robots. Would you like to see one?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I want to see it," was his reply.

"Then, follow me to my laboratory."

* * *

Inside her laboratory, Alex gives the the heroes of Ooo a tour to show them her experiments. She shows them a black robot wielding a submachine gun and doing target practice.

"This is a heavily-armed police robot," she explained. "It carries weapons like submachine gun, assault rifle, pistol, and grenades. This kind of robot also have strategies on how to make winnings."

"Fascinating," Finn compliments as he and Jake follow Alex to her next robot creation.

"You know, we might _learn_ something about her if we _admire_ her observations," his canine companion said.

"Yeah."

Alex shows them her next robotic creation. It's a robot that practices martial arts.

"This is a martial arts robot. It can perform many moves like taekwondo and karate. It even has weapons like nunchucks and swords."

"Well, we already have one robot for us to command and it's BMO," Jake said.

"I see. Well, I got another robot to show you two. It's the ones from the front entrance of my castle."

"Oh," Finn said.

Alex explained. "They carry spears that could shoot energy beams."

"Alex, do you create these many robots?" Finn asked in worry.

"Yes. Unlike Marceline, who spends her time mostly alone, I created these robots so I _wouldn't_ be alone. By the way, did you know Bonnibel goes into adventures with you just by herself? Sometimes, I do that, and I have my robotic creations to come with me from time to time."

"Oh," Finn remarked. "Wait, did you just call PB, Bonnibel? As in her first name?"

"Yeah. That's because we used to have a good past together," Alex said in an emotionless tone, then changed into a smiling tone. "Anyway, why don't we go to the game room? I like to show you the games I have, and also video games."

"Video games?!" Finn and Jake are surprised by this statement. "Okay, let's go there!"

As they head for the game room, it has a big screen TV with a game console below, a pinball machine, air hockey, a pool table, a giant ball, and a ping-pong table.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of games to play, Alex," Jake compliments the room in a nice way.

"Well, if I don't have any work, this is what I do," Alex sits down on her couch and prepare two controllers to play a video game. "So six days until election day, I could have some fun. Besides, I got plenty of people voting for me while there are a few people voting for Marceline."

"So, what video game are we playing?" Finn asked.

"We're gonna play Human vs. Vampire!" was the human girl's reply and said it with excitement. "It's a fighting game. Pick which side you're on. The rules, the loser will switch to the next player so when you lose, Finn, it will be Jake's turn to play. Okay?"

"Okay, you're so gonna lose!"

Alex giggles. "We'll see about that."

The match begins where Alex picks a female vampire hunter while Finn picks a female vampire. As their control their characters in a fight, the result is that the former wins the first round. However, in the second round, she wins again.

"I gotta admit it, Alex," Finn takes the loss well. "You're good."

"Next round is Alex vs. Jake!" Jake yells in excitement.

The second match begins, and this time, the former picks the female vampire while latter picks the female vampire hunter. Their characters fought, but in each round, they take turns losing. This is until in the third and final round, Alex wins again.

"Well, you're good," the golden dog compliments.

"That's because I practice so hard," the nerd takes a look at her clock to check out the time; it's 1:00 pm. "So it's lunch time. I'll cook up a great meal."

* * *

In the dining room, Finn and Jake are sitting in the table with glasses of water while Alex is cooking. The continents she's putting in a pot include carrots, potatoes, broccoli, and beef. She stirs it up and tastes it. The look on her face said that it looks good to eat it. She pours it in bowls for her and the two heroes to eat. As they eat it, they find it delicious.

"One question, Alex," Finn chews up his food as he swallows.

"Hmm?" Alex said in confusion.

"Why do you hate Marceline so much?"

"You really want to know about that, don't you?" she said the statement with an emotionless look on her face.

"Yes," Finn and Jake replied in unison. "Please, tell us."

Alex clears her throat. "Very well, I'll tell you why. Do you know the times she hurted Bonnibel?"

"Yeah," the two heroes said in unison, remembering those moments.

"Well, that's why I hate her so much," the nerd said her statement. "The thing is, Bonnie and I really used to be great friends. I called her as my 'precious only ever'. That is until Marcy shows up and she begins to spend time with her more than me. I tried to be happy for them, but I just can't."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"It's because of her naughty personality," Alex replied calmly. "I don't understand why Bonnibel is friends with that monster. That is until their falling out. Since then, she begins to hurt her, and this is why I'm gonna make her pay for everything she had done to her by becoming the new Vampire Queen. The thing is, if you have a great relationship with someone, you don't h"

"Um, since you know how those two didn't get along well, wouldn't it better if you tried to do something?" Finn asks in concern.

"Do something about it?" Alex looks cold upon hear it. "As in get those two back together?"

Jake replies happily. "Yeah, that's right."

"You know, when people said that when it comes to them, that's what they're trying to say of."

"I'm sorry for suggesting such thing," Finn said. "I didn't mean to make you upset with it. It's just that I felt it was like Marceline is hurting you as well."

Alex replies coldly as she clasps her hands at mouth level. "Hurting me and Bonnibel, that's what. Of course, I was suggesting of doing that to end their bickering, but I hate to even think about it."

Jake attempts to find comfort in the nerdy girl. "Why is that?"

"It's because, it's their problem. They have to solve it to themselves," was her reply. "It's not if as they were maniacs. Lunatics, if you know what I'm talking about. Unlike them, I'm sane. Marceline and Bonnibel just go mad sometimes, don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Finn and Jake reply in unison.

"If I'm not mistaken, a moment where she went mad is when she evicted you two from your home. As for the princess, when she laughs madly at you two at the idea of getting the Duke of Nuts," Alex explained.

"Alex, how do you know about all this?" Jake is getting curious on the subject.

"That is something you wouldn't understand," was her reply.

Finn clears his throat. "Well, we should be going, Alex."

"Yeah, same here," Jake said as he and his friend stand up and left the room. They left the castle.

* * *

Going to her office, Alex picks up a dart from her desk and aims it on a dartboard with a picture of Marceline. So far, the darts are thrown to form a square. As she throws one, it went to the middle. She takes a seat and Ash enters her office.

"Now, moving on," Alex takes out a folder and gives it him. "Here's what I like you to do for tonight, Ash."


	7. Chapter 7

For this night at the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum is having dinner with her subjects. They're having steak for tonight. As soon as everyone had left the table, she uses the leftovers for Marceline to eat it up. As she's headed for her room, she noticed Peppermint Butler, her loyal servant, and Lady Rainicorn, her pet and best friend, following her.

"Hey, Peppermint Butler, Lady! How nice it is to see you," she said with nervousness on her voice. In fact, she's worried of them finding out that she's hiding Marceline.

"Princess, you're acting strange lately," Peppermint Butler looking worried.

"그래, 무슨 일이야? 너 괜찮냐?" (Yeah, what's going on? Are you okay?) Lady said with worry as well.

As the princess looked at them, she thinks of them as the people she trusted. At this moment, she attempts to make a lie to them, but she just simply can't do it. How could she do such thing to them, the people she trusted in her life? Realizing there's no way out of this, she has no other choice, but to tell the truth.

"No, I'm not okay," she admitted. "I got something to hide. I'll show it to you, but you can't tell the others about it. Please, keep this a secret."

"As your faithful servant, I swear to keep it a secret," said the peppermint candy.

"너도 날에 세어보세요," (Count me in, too) said Lady also swearing to secrecy.

Inside the princess' room is Marceline playing music with her axe bass. She sings a song with a sad tone.

"_Alex, why do you hate me so much?_

_I remembered the times we spent together with Bonnibel  
_

_You were happy and cheerful  
_

_As a human being you are  
_

_I thought back of the times you and I spent together  
_

_You look happy and cheerful_

_But as we grow up  
_

_You changed into an emotionless person  
_

_Emotionless like a soulless person  
_

_Soulless as a monster  
_

_I can see the goodness within you is gone  
_

_All I see in you is hatred for me  
_

_Alex, why do hate me so much?  
_

_What did I ever do to make you hate me?  
_

_What did I ever do to deserve this punishment?  
_

_Whatever it is, the person you were once is gone  
_

_You're beyond redemption  
_

_You're a monster now_"

The song ends as Bonnibel opens the door so that she can show her to Peppermint Butler and Lady as her secret.

"Okay, this is my secret," she said. "I'm hiding her in my room."

"Marceline?" the butler looks surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm grounding her for two weeks in my castle as punishment after she admitted to my face that she's responsible for making Finn attack me with a wrestling move and a pack of wolves," the princess explains. "Anyway, I got another to for doing this. I needed her help of tracking down the culprit who is trying to ruin her image so that her opponent, Alex, can win the election and take her position."

"그럼, 두 사람은 주위를 돌아 다녀요 미스테리 어드벤처 있어요. 단서는 잡았나요?" (Well, you two got a mystery adventure going on around here. Got any leads?) asked Lady in curiosity and excitement. She wanted to solve mysteries like this one.

"From what Bonnibel said, it's someone who knows of our falling out and tries to keep it that way," the Vampire Queen replied on the question.

"Also, there are two main suspects: Alex and Ash," the princess explained more. "So am I in trouble for this?"

Peppermint Butler and Lady look at each other in the eye for a second before focusing on Princess Bubblegum.

"No, my princess, you're not in trouble. If you trust her so much, I can trust her as well."

"그녀가 당신의 친구라고한다면, 나도 그녀의 친구예요." (If she's your friend, then I'm her friend, too.)

"Therefore, we'll vote for you, Marceline."

"Thank you for your choice in voting for me," Marceline sits down on her bubblegum friend's bed. "However, your votes are not enough to retain my position."

"I'm also voting for you, my little girl," a familiar voice suddenly said.

It looks so familiar that the four looked at the side of the room. It's a demon whose appearance is vampire-like. He has dark hair and wears a dark business suit. To top it off, he has red eyes and wears red boots. It's Marceline's father, Hunson Abadeer.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" the Vampire Queen is surprised on seeing her father at a time like this.

"I'm here because of two reasons: one, you're in trouble so I say I'll vote for you; two, I got a letter from your opponent for the election, Alex. It says she wants to fight me tomorrow at 1:30 pm," Hunson explained before taking focus on his daughter's ex-girlfriend. "You must be Bonnibel, the one Marceline talks about, huh?"

"Yeah, that's right," Bonnibel shook hands with the Lord of Evil.

"My name is Hunson Abadeer, but just call me Marceline's Dad, if you want to."

"Okay, sir."

Hunson then takes focus on the letter Alex sent him and laughs about it. "Can you believe this? A nerdy mortal girl challenging the Lord of Evil to a fight? Ha! If it's a fight she wants, then it's a fight she'll get. I will beat her!"

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum take their eyes on each other and change their focus on the Lord of Evil.

"Yeah, Dad, like that will happen," the former said in sarcasm. "She'll totally beat you if you try it."

"Huh? Why?" her father said in confusion.

"Well, she got beaten by her," the latter replied to the truth.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" the demon shouts in anger upon hearing that statement. He's really angry to hear the news that his little girl got beaten by a normal girl.

Marceline tells her father the story of what had happened today. It starts from showing up to Alex's press conference to her loss by her hands.

"That is so very outrageous!" her father is really angry upon hearing the story. "That's another reason I'm here! I wanna teach that girl a lesson for hurting you!"

"But how can you do that, Dad?" she asks in a worried tone. "Alex is tough. She has both brains and brawn to do it."

"Hey, I have those things, too, Marceline," the Lord of Evil counteracts the statement. "Oh, I gotta go. I'm here because I'm training for tomorrow. So it's nice seeing you, Marceline."

He then vanishes after creating a smokescreen.

As soon as everyone is going to bed, Princess Bubblegum is finished on taking a bath while Marceline puts on her pajamas which it's only a gray top and light blue pajama pants. The former puts on her pink pajamas with a special t-shirt. It's not just any t-shirt; it's the rock shirt Marceline gave her.

"Like I said, I wear it all the time as pajamas," the princess reminded her vampire friend about it.

"Yeah, I remember that," the latter floated on the right side of the bed.

Princess Bubblegum turns off the lights of her bedroom and lies down the left side of her bed, ready to sleep. As she saw the vampire beside her, she has a worried look on her face.

"So you're worried of losing to her, huh?"

"I just don't know why Alex hates me so much," Marceline replied with a confused tone as well. "I mean, what did I ever do to her? What did I ever do to deserve this kind of punishment?"

"I'm confused about it as well. What made Alex the way that she is now? Anyway, I'm thinking about we should head to her castle tomorrow night. That way, we can get all the answers we wanted."

"And I like that plan. Anyway, good night, Bonnie."

"Good night to you, too, Marcy."

As the two girls drifted to sleep, there will be trouble for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash sneaks into the night outside Finn and Jake's home. He's going to do a mission Alex sends him to do. Observing the tall Tree Fort ever since Alex affect the area with her formula, he takes noticed to enter it without making any noise. He uses a teleportation spell.

"Ashicus Teleporticus!"

Upon teleporting inside the tree house, Ash noticed that Finn and Jake are asleep. Looking at them, he zaps them with an energy beam, putting them in pain as they wake up. He laughed at doing this.

"What the...?" Finn takes a look at the enemy he and Jake are going to face at this moment. "Ash? What are you doing here?"

"I'm about to do something bad to you two, and you're gonna like it," the immortal wizard said with a vain expression.

"Oh yeah, what is that, huh?" Jake asks him as he started to turn his right hand into an axe. "If you wanna fight, then you got it right here!"

"Okay, bring it on," Ash turns his back away from the heroes as they charge onto him. However, he has anticipated that move that he form blue energy beams, hitting Finn and Jake as it throws them to a wall of their home. They make another charge onto him, but he makes a shield around him, hitting them again. They jump up to the air, but Ash zaps them with a green beam. It's not just any beam; it's the same one he used to put Marceline under a sleeping spell. As they fell asleep, he pulls out a potion in a form of a spray and sprays it on them.

"When you two wake up, you don't have memories of being friends with Marceline. Therefore, the next time you see her, you'll mark her as your enemy."


	9. Chapter 9

Morning rises outside her castle as Alex is ready to get up from bed. She looked at her alarm clock; it reads 6:30 am. She yawns and stretches her arms. Once that's done, she exits her bedroom and went to the bathroom to take a bath. The outfit she's going to dress up for today is a black business suit with her coat open, black tie, and black shoes. She goes to the dining room as she cooks up breakfast for her team. As Ash, Magic Man, Door Lord, and Witch arrive, she finished cooking their breakfast. Each of them have glasses of water as they eat their breakfast, bacon and eggs. While Alex and Ash's eggs are scrambled, Magic Man, Door Lord, and Witch's eggs are fried.

"So, it's all according to plan?" the leader of the team asks as she takes a bite of her bacon and egg, and taking a drink of water.

"Yeah, it's according to plan," the right-hand man replies happily. "When Finn and Jake sees her, they'll think Marceline is their enemy and that they're going to attack her."

"Good."

"By the way, what are you going to do with you challenging Marceline's Dad into a battle with you?"

"I already thought of a strategy, and I'm not afraid to use it," Alex said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum is seen sleeping with Marceline on the right side of her bed. As she woke up and sees her sleeping by her side, she has thought of her being cute when she "float sleeps" on her bed. Suddenly, Marceline wakes up from her sleep as well.

"Well, good morning, Marcy," the princess said with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, to you, too, Bonnie," the vampire said with also a smile on her face.

As they face each other, Peppermint Butler shows up with a tray of breakfast for the two of them. It's eggs and toast for them, but there are tomatoes for Marceline to suck up the red out of. The two started eating their breakfast and having a drink of hot chocolate. The clothes they're wearing at that point is the second time they attended movie club; PB wears a yellow t-shirt with a cake pictured on the front, white shorts, knee-length socks and pink shoes while Marceline wears a dark red and grey stripped long sleeve shirt, gray-blue jeans that are ripped at the knees, and dark blue flip-flops.

"So, what am I going to do to get a lot of votes from the people of Ooo?" the vampire sucks the red of a tomato.

"I already thought an answer to that question; do something good," the princess replied while she's having a drink of hot chocolate. "What I'm saying is that you just help people while wearing the hood. Don't take it off, yet; you'll reveal yourself to everyone you helped at the right time. That way, people will get more votes for you."

"You know, that's a very good idea. Where should we start?"

"Try on some people living in the streets like LSP."

"But what are you going to do while I help people?"

"Persuade Finn and Jake to vote for you."

"Now, let's get started."

* * *

Outside wearing her hood, Marceline walks to a forest to see LSP getting stuck in some goo. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, she helps her get up from the goo by pulling her up.

"Hey, thank you for helping me, mysterious stranger," the lumpy princess said as the Vampire Queen left.

Next, she finds a child who is crying from the ground. "What happened?" she asks in curiosity.

"Some goblin thief stole my train toy!" was his reply.

"Don't worry, I'll get your toy back," the Vampire Queen comforts him before setting off to confront the creature. As he's about to put up a fight, she scares him with her anger and gets the kid's toy back. "Here, kid, have fun with your toy."

"Why thank you, mysterious stranger," the kid said in happiness.

To Marceline, it could help her to get people to vote for her.

* * *

Back to the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum is outside her castle trying to get Finn and Jake to vote for Marceline.

"So, what do you say, boys?" the princess asked.

"I don't know, princess," Finn wonders in confusion. "Don't you think it's a dangerous choice?"

"Hey, Bonnibel," the Vampire Queen rushes to the place. "I helped out some people and they're grateful to me."

Suddenly, the two heroes went in front of the princess as Finn pulls out his sword while Jake turns his right hand into an axe.

"Finn, Jake, what are you two doing?" PB asks in curiosity, wondering why did they just do such move.

"Trying to protect you from this vampire, that's what," the golden bulldog replied.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Finn, Jake. Now, let me talk to her," the vampire tries to get to the princess as the two heroes threaten their weapons to her. "Finn, Jake, it's me, Marceline. We've friends. In fact, Finn, you called me as one of your "best friends in the world"."

"That's funny. My bud didn't remember saying that to you."

Marceline begins to recognize what this means. "Wait, you two can't remember the times we spent together. That means..."

"That's right, Mar-Mar, you got it."

She takes a look at who it is. It's Ash. He's smelling a flower from outside the Candy Kingdom.

"Ash! What did you do them?"

"I replaced their memories with fake ones," was his reply before taking focus on Princess Bubblegum. "You must be Bonnibel, my ex-girlfriend's ex-girlfriend, right?"

"That's right. I know you," the princess said. "You're Ash, my ex-girlfriend's ex-boyfriend, right? Marceline has told me about you."

"Oh, really? Now, it's time for the fight to begin."

Marceline focuses on Ash while PB focuses on Finn and Jake. The former tries to strike her ex with her bass, but he formed a shield to himself. He takes a shot at her with an electric attack from both of his hands. It takes her damage that she got thrown to the floor.

Meanwhile, the princess of the Candy Kingdom has to deal with Finn and Jake.

"Finn, Jake, I do not wish to fight you, but I will if I must!"

She dodges the two heroes' attacks before knocking them out.

Next, Marceline tries to make another attack with her bass, but Ash dodges it and launches another electric attack. Only this time, she dodges it and knocks him down the floor.

"I see the odds have changed," Ash remarked on the results of the battle and flies away by air. "Finn, Jake, let's retreat!"

As soon as he fled, Princess Bubblegum gets something from Ash's belt and falls.

"Are you okay, Bonnie?" Marceline helps her get up.

"I'm okay, Marcy," was her reply as she takes the spray she got. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the potion Ash used to make Finn and Jake lose their memories of being friends with you."

"Can you find a cure for that?" the vampire asks in curiosity.

"If I could analyze it correctly, I can reverse this and get their memories back," she replied in assurance. "We should head over to Alex's castle. Your father is fighting her at this moment."

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

Outside Alex's castle, a battle is being held at 1:30 pm. It's Alex against Hunson.

"Choose your place to battle, Alex," the latter said.

"I choose here, Hunson," the former replied. "Now let the battle begin."

"How do you feel if I suck out your soul at this moment?" the Lord of Evil begins to open his mouth to suck up his daughter's opponent's soul. However, Alex has anticipated this move as she slashes him with her lightsaber. "Fine then, keep your crummy soul."

"Now, do you feel lucky?" his daughter's opponent said with a smug smile on her face.

"I'll show you how lucky I am when I grow bigger than you!"

Hunson begins to suck out the souls of the crowd who are watching the battle. He begins to grow gigantic and his head becomes gigantic white head with a vertical mouth, tiny cat-like eyes, and various tentacle-like appendages; this is his true form.

"What do you think me now, Alex? Scared?"

Alex still looks calm, not to mention being smug. "You know what, Hunson, you're boring."

"Why you!" the demon started to get angry. "You're gonna regret of saying that and hurting my daughter!"

He attempts to attack with an extra black arm, but the nerdy human grabs it, and slashes it with her blade. As he jumps to make an attack, she slashes him again.

"I beaten your daughter so I'm gonna beat you, too," Alex jumps and slashes him by his soul sacks, freeing the trapped souls inside. "Oh, and did you know the platform you're standing at this moment has a PHIL FACE."

Hunson realizes what this means. "Oh crap."

"'Oh crap' is right," the human girl throws a bug milk and say the chanting words to activate the portal. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

This activates a portal to the Nightosphere, sending the Lord of Evil back to where he belongs. As the people have their souls back, they cheered for Alex for their victory.

"So, vote for me, and I'll keep this city safe from evil. After all, I'm a genius. Also, thank my supporters, Finn and Jake."

Both Bonnibel and Marceline have watched this and decided to leave the place. While walking back to the former's castle, they're greeted by the people the latter saved.

"What are you people doing here?" the Vampire Queen asked.

"My son has told me about you," a woman said. It turns out she's the mother of the kid that Marceline helped out early on. "We'll vote for you, Marceline."

"Same here," LSP said in honesty.

"We'll do it, too!" a bunch of people like Hotdog Princess and Raggedy Princess said. They're also honest about it.

As they left, Princess Bubblegum said, "See, Marceline? If you do good deeds, then you'll get more votes."

"Okay, I wonder what I can do to help people for tomorrow," Marceline is ready for the next day of helping people.

* * *

Back to her castle, Princess Bubblegum went back to her room with Marceline. They saw the latter's father is playing checkers with Peppermint Butler.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" the vampire asks her father. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Nightosphere?"

"Well, my home got turned into a dark swamp as well," was his reply. "So I'm staying here until it's fixed."

"That does it. We should head over to Alex's castle and get some answers."

"You want me to come along?"

"No, Marceline's Dad, we'll just do it on our own," his daughter's friend replied.


	10. Chapter 10

A sunset comes occurring at the Candy Kingdom as Marceline and Princess Bubblegum have decided to go to Alex's castle to get answers. The clothes they're wearing at this point are the ones from the first time they attended movie club; the former wears an open plaid, button-up shirt with a black T-shirt underneath, blue pants, sneakers, and a gray cap with a picture of a horse breathing fire while the latter wears a pink hoodie, light purple pants, and pink shoes. They left the castle with Marceline wearing a hood so that the Candy People can't throw her with more of those rotten tomatoes. Outside, she takes the hood off.

As they walk to the sunset, the princess noticed the vampire is holding a black umbrella at her right hand.

"Why are you carrying an umbrella even though it's a sunset?"

"Because you'll never know if there are more people who are gonna throw me with more of those rotten tomatoes just because I'm being accused of something I didn't do."

"Is that so?" asked Princess Bubblegum with curiosity on her face.

"Yes. You know, you'd think at some point they'd run out of those things to pelt me with!" The look on Marceline's face went surprised as she saw more rotten tomatoes are going to be thrown to her. Therefore, she opened her umbrella to defend herself. Princess Bubblegum looks at the people throwing the tomatoes; it's Muscle Princess, Engagement Ring Princess, Emerald Princess, Slime Princess, and Wildberry Princess. "Why is it that people have a tendency to throw tomatoes at anyone they're displeased at?"

"That's their usual M.O. You make a good performance, they'll praise you; you make a bad performance, they'll throw you with tomatoes."

"Tell me, Bonnibel, where are those tomatoes coming from?" the Vampire Queen is still defending herself from being hit with the tomatoes.

As the princess looked at where it is coming from, she saw the answer. It's from a tree of rotten tomatoes. "Here's your answer, Marceline."

As soon as the princesses stopped throwing rotten tomatoes at Marceline, she and Bonnibel continue to head on to the castle.

"You know, I like sucking the color red out of things like tomatoes, but throwing me with something like that is very outrageous!"

"Well, I agree with you on this one."

Nightfall enters the Land of Ooo as they find themselves near the front entrance of Alex's castle. They looked at to see it guarded with lots of robots carrying spears guarding it.

"Wow," Marceline looks surprised in seeing such guarded place. "Alex really knows how to create these much robots to guard it. How are we gonna get past that?"

"Well, I got a diversion to distract them," Princess Bubblegum uses a noisemaker to activate some noise. This distracts the robots as they left the castle to find out who's cause it. While they're doing so, the two girls sneak up behind them as they open the door and close it quietly. Inside the castle, it looks quiet.

"Either Alex is asleep or not here," the vampire acts puzzled by her statement and remarks as she and the princess looked at the trophies and the weapons. "So, where do we start looking, Bonnibel?"

"If I know Alex, it's her office," was her reply.

The two proceed to Alex's office. Inside, they begin to look from the bookshelf and desk to search for their answers regarding her. So far, they found nothing.

"We found nothing in here," Marceline said after searching from the folders.

"Well, at least we know how Alex hates you so much, Marceline," Princess Bubblegum takes a look at the dartboard with a picture of her getting hit with darts. "If I know Alex is a genius, she must have a laboratory."

They take a walk through the hallways until they find a door that says "laboratory". Then, they walk through a staircase below to see it. As they're amazed to see the place, they find a whiteboard stating the plans for creating dark swamps.

"These notes indicate to create a formula to turn the Land of Ooo into a dark place," the princess takes a look at it in seconds before realizing the answer. "That's it, Marceline. Alex has been causing the dark swamps to make you look bad so she can win the election."

"Now that I know it's her who's making me look bad, I'll give her a total beatdown!" the vampire is enraged when she finally finds out the truth.

PB takes a look at the notes carefully and write it down. "We must show this to Finn and Jake that Alex did this. That will convince them you didn't do this."

"Oh, you two really want to do that, huh?" Alex appears from the staircase with an emotionless look on her face before making an evil smile on her face.

"Why are you doing this, Alex?" Princess Bubblegum asks the nerdy human girl in anger for what she has done.

"Like I said, Bonnibel, to win the election. In fact, I have plans on making Marceline pay for hurting every soul in the Land of Ooo, including you," Alex walks down from the staircase to face the two girls. She then lifts her right hand as she removes her glasses. "If you two want a fight, then you got it right here."

She tosses her glasses in the air as Marceline catches it. However, Alex makes different punches on her face and stomach before getting her glasses back and kicking her in the air. As she faces Bonnibel, she grabs her wrist and punches her head and face, sending her to a wall. Once that's done, Alex puts her glasses back on her nose. To her, it's quite satisfying. Marceline charges to tackle her, but it didn't work as Alex grabs her by her hair and hits her with her knee, and hits her in the back with her elbow. Then, she tosses her to the floor.

"You know, I didn't do this alone."

The Vampire Queen noticed that someone is pointing a raygun at her head. It's Ash.

"Hello again, Mar-Mar, it's _nice_ to see you again," said the immortal wizard with an unusual smile on his face.

"It makes sense when you're siding with some 'mere mortal'," Marceline said in sarcasm.

Just then, Magic Man, Door Lord, and Witch all appear in the lab. The big yellow creature grabs PB with his two hands.

"Now you know the truth," Alex said with a smug look on her face.

"So, you hired those two to ruin my campaign," Marceline pointed it out to Magic Man and Door Lord.

"That's right," the nerd replied back. "You know, when it comes to the Door Lord, I'm more than a witness in the day you two worked together in getting your stuff back from him."

That statement made PB realize the truth. "You planned this scheme in that day, didn't you?"

Alex then faces her to say, "That's right, Bonnibel, and I win."

"But that's impossible," Marceline tries to defend that statement. "Look, even though Bonnie and I got into an emotional argument and left without our things, we managed to work together in getting it back, thanks to Finn."

"Yeah, but you didn't even realize there's a backup plan in that, so I'll explain it to you two," Alex pulls out a marker and went to the whiteboard to make a diagram. "You see, I hired the Door Lord to bring you together so that you can make arguments out of yourselves. You two leave without your things, I win; you work together to get your things back, but didn't imprison the Door Lord, I win; you win together and imprison the Door Lord, but didn't stopped the real mastermind which is me, I win. Therefore, no matter what you do for this scheme, I win."

"So, am I supposed to say that Ash getting the memory of our breakup was part of your plan?"

"That's right, Marceline. Oh, that reminds me."

Alex walks up to a drawer to show the Vampire Queen an object that she happens to be familiar with. It's a broken, torn, and dirty teddy bear. Marceline begins to show tears because she knows it; it's Hambo, her precious teddy bear.

"It's Hambo!" the vampire said in sadness, but is also happy to get a reunion like this.

"You want him? Then, get him," the nerdy girl throws it to her as she begins to hug it, having a reunion she wanted to have for so long. As the others watched it, PB also cries in happiness for such event. "Too bad your reunion is short-lived," Alex grabs the teddy bear from Marceline's hands as she tears it in front of her. To her, it's quite amusing.

Seeing this really enraged Marceline as her eyes turned red and begins to transform into her wolf form. "So you enjoy hurting me, huh? Well, you made of doing that!" she charges at her opponent with her claws.

"Oh, did I?" Alex dodges her blows with her speed. She's just too fast for the Vampire Queen to hit her; as she attempts to slash her with her right claw, Alex just grabs her wrist and takes out her laser pistol from her coat by her right hand to shoot her numerous times in the chest. She heals from this and tries another attack, but the nerdy human gets a remote control with one big red button. As she presses it, the big light is activated as it weakened Marceline. It turns out Alex created an experiment to damage her with sunlight. Weakened, she turns back to her normal form. "What's the matter, Marceline? Not having a good day?"

Enraged of seeing her friend taking such beating from her opponent, Bonnibel frees herself from the Door Lord by kicking him in the crotch. She runs to her to give defense.

"You sadistic monster! How could you hurt her so much like that!"

"You two should know by now that I've been watching your every move," the nerdy human said with a smug-like smile on her face. "That's right, we've been watching everything you two do in your life. For instance, the movie night and the 'genuine band' events are quite the examples. If you want to know how did I see it, I went there by myself. As for your surveillance, it's a spy camera disguised as a housefly. See? It's there to watch you two at this moment. Quite remarkable, don't you agree?"

The princess is angered of find out such act that she takes out a weapon from her her hoodie: a raygun. She blasts it on the camera and hits the big light, saving the vampire's light as she's healed.

Alex laughs. "Very nice, Bonnibel. I didn't know you had it in you, but I already got enough data anyway. Oh, Finn and Jake are also being watched. Their adventures are part of my plan all along. In fact, they didn't even know their adventures are really training programs to teach them in fighting you, Marceline, in case you 'gone rogue'. In other words, they'll think you're the bad guy while they think of me as a hero."

"You've been planning everything all along, didn't you?" the Vampire Queen asks in curiosity.

"That's right, Marceline. I think it's about time you and Bonnibel should know something about me," the human girl pointing her laser pistol to them.

"What's that?"

"The term is 'falling out', but I know how to make that simple for you two."

As this line went into their ears, Marceline and Bonnibel have finally discovered the truth of their falling out. In fact, they're facing the truth at this moment.

"It was you all this time!" the former said in anger.

"You're the reason our relationship is broken!" the latter yells it out in anger.

"Now you know the truth," Alex said calmly.

"Why are you doing all this?" Marceline finally understands why she and Bonnibel have problems with their relationship.

"Why? I'll tell you in a form of this song."

She started sing this song.

"_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_

_Is that what you want me to do?_"

Both the princess and vampire are shocked upon hearing those words. In fact, they know those words.

"_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_

_Like all your little loyal subjects do,_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

_Am I not sweet enough for you?_

_Is that why you always avoid me?_

_That must be such an inconvenience to you well,_

_I'm just your problem,_

_I'm just your problem,_

It's like I'm not_, even a person, am I?_

_I'm just your problem_"

Alex stopped singing to see the two have shocked look their faces. "You two know those words, huh? That's right, Bonnibel, it's the same song Marceline mocked you with. The irony is that she gets mocked by her own song," she pulls out a portrait of herself as a kid with a young PB. "You know, Marceline, Bonnibel and I are two inseparable people. We used to do everything together. We hug, cry, play, and work together. You know, I'm beginning to see her as more than a friend; a lover, that is. We spent years doing this until you showed up in our lives. As time goes, she begins spend more time with you and less time with me. I tried to be happy, but I just can't. In fact, Bonnibel, you didn't spend your time with me anymore; it's as if I didn't exist in your life anymore. This is why I hate you so much, Marceline. For taking away my precious only ever away from me. So I planned your falling out, and waited for the right time to kill you so that can have Bonnibel all to myself. In that age you're in now, that's the right time."

"You did all that just to get her back to you?" Marceline can't believe what her opponent just said. At least now she understands the reason Alex hates her so much. "Alex, you have gone insane."

"You want to beat me, huh, Marcy? Too bad you can't. Unlike you and Bonnie, I don't have emotions. My hatred for you, that's what makes me stronger," the nerdy human girl then pointed her laser pistol into the vampire's head. "Time to die, Marceline," as soon as she's about to pull the trigger to end her life, the latter grabs the former's hand and punches her in the face, throwing her to the side of her table. "Get them!"

Ash and Door Lord will get Marceline while Magic Man and Witch will get Bonnibel. The wizard and witch combine their energy beam attacks to hit the Vampire Queen, but she blocks it with the use of her axe bass. She makes an attack on Witch as she kicks her to send her falling. As she faces her ex-boyfriend, he forms a magic sword on his right hand and attempts to strike her, but she blocks the blow in time.

"Face it, Mar-Mar, Alex is too powerful for you to beat. You can't stop her," Ash said it boastfully.

"Oh yeah? I'll try to do that, Ash," Marceline continues to block his blows until she makes a kick to his stomach, sending him flying to a wall.

Meanwhile, PB faces Magic Man and Door Lord. She kicks the latter to send him flying to a wall, and knocking him out.

"So, what am I going to do you?" the former wonders. "Oh, I know! Zap you!"

He launches an energy beam attack, but the princess uses her raygun to counteract it. It's a tug of war like battle as their beams begin to struggle for control.

"Your beam is strong, Magic Man, but mine is more stronger than you!" she increases the level of her device that it hit the Magic Man. Then she focuses on Marceline. "We've got to get out of here."

"So, you'd rather go with her than me, huh?" Alex gets up still point the gun from her right hand. "If that's case, then I'll kill you, too, Bonnibel. I caused your falling out, and the way for me to end it is for you two to die together."

"You know what, Alex? You've gone crazy."

She shoots with her weapon to the two girls, but Marceline blocks it with her bass. Luckily, Princess Bubblegum dodges her blows as well. It seems they're an equal. However, the two left the castle. Alex laughs evilly and said, "Fine, run away. If can't kill you right now, Marceline, then I'll just kill you when I get your position."

Inside the castle at the Candy Kingdom, they're in the princess' room to discuss about what happened.

"If only I knew early on that Alex is responsible for our breakup, we could have gotten along well right now, even in Finn and Jake's presence," Princess Bubblegum looks depressed as she sat on her bed. "How could I've been so stupid?"

Marceline puts her hand to her girlfriend's shoulder as a sign to comfort her from this. "Hey, Alex used me to hurt you so that you can go back to her."

"Now that I know the truth, I wanted to say I'm really sorry for avoiding you," the princess said with remorse in herself.

"And I wanted to say I'm really sorry for hurting you," the vampire said with remorse as well.

"So, friends?"

"Friends."

The two hug each other in happiness.

"We're more than friends," Marceline said.

"What's that?" Princess Bubblegum asks in wonder.

"Lovers."

The Vampire Queen takes a kiss to the princess' lips. For them, it is the sign of reconciliation; a sign of rebuilding their relationship.

"I love you, Marceline."

"I love you, too, Bonnibel."

The two started to make a few kisses before they drifted to sleep together in the princess' bed.


	11. Chapter 11

As the two girls went to sleep, they didn't realize that there are three people watching their moment. It's Hunson, Peppermint Butler, and Lady. In fact, they look happy for that moment as they close the door.

"You know, I approve of their relationship despite of their different species," the Lord of Evil started making his statement. "In fact, that's what Marceline told me about your princess."

"Yeah, I also approve of it as well," said the peppermint candy with a smile on his face.

"나 셋," (Me three) Lady also approve it as well.

"I just can't believe that my little girl's opponent has been entirely responsible for breaking them up in the first place," Hunson remarks on what the two girls have discovered about Alex.

"And Alex did all that just to get Princess Bubblegum back to her side," Peppermint Butler adds more detail.

The three pause for a while.

"그럼, 그들은 어떻게 할 거예요? 알렉 스가 선거에서 승리하고 새로운 뱀파이어 여왕되고 나면, 그녀는 내 여자를 못 하겠지만, 또한 그녀는 친구를 위해서 사형 선고를시키고," (So, what are they going to do? Once Alex wins the election and becomes the new Vampire Queen, she'll not only get my lady, but also she'll order a death sentence for her friend) she asks in wonder of what the next move those two will make.

As the three try to think of the solution, Hunson comes up with a good idea.

"Hey, I know! We can form a team, consisting of them and us."

"아주 좋은 생각이다, Marceline의 아버지시다. 그들은 그녀 가진 애쉬, 매직 맨, 도어 주님, 그리고 그녀의 곁에 마녀와 알렉 스는 대항할 수 없습니다," (That's a very good idea, Marceline's Dad. They can't stand a chance against Alex with her having Ash, Magic Man, Door Lord, and Witch by her side) Lady quickly agrees to this idea.

"Don't forget that Alex also has robots to do her bidding," Peppermint Butler reminded the Rainicorn for her statement.

"오, 그래. 내게 그렇게 말하고 주셔서 감사합니다." (Oh, yeah. Thank you for telling me that.)

"Well, that settles it," Hunson said in enjoyment that his idea worked out perfectly. "We'll tell them about it tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

A housefly has been watching all this. Not only that, there's also one that caught sight of Marceline and Princess Bubblegum sleeping together. That means Alex has caught all that with her camera.

* * *

Inside her bedroom, Alex is putting on a blue gown as she is ready to get some sleep. She caught sight of the events.

"So, now they're gonna form a team? Well, I'll fix that. I have unlimited resources," she takes her focus on the camera that has the two girls sleeping together. "That's so nice. I remembered Bonnie and I used to sleep together like this. I can't believe she's sleeping with that vampire. Don't worry, I'll fix that."

Alex walks by to the phone. She dials in her phone as she begins to make her call. The voice said, "Ice King speaking."

"This is Alex. You vote for me, right?"

"Yes."

"You know Marceline is responsible for turning the land of Ooo into a dark swamp, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to do a favor for me. Listen carefully."

* * *

Inside his lair, Ice King begins to listen to every word the human girl has to say. He acts surprised on this suggestion.

"No way. But that's, that's crazy. However, since that's what you want me to do, I agree to do it for you."

* * *

Alex is still in her bedroom as she crept up a smug look on her face.

"Thank you," she puts down the phone as she puts her glasses beside her table and turns off the lights as she drifted to sleep. "I like to see how Marceline and Bonnibel deal with this kind of situation."


	12. Chapter 12

The time on Princess Bubblegum's clock is 10:00 pm. Her bedroom is dark as the lights are turned off. The princess herself is asleep in her bed. By this time, she's wearing a white nightgown with the shirt Marceline gave her. While on the verge of sleeping, she hears Marceline singing some song and wakes up to see her floating near a wall with her axe bass. At that time, she's wearing blue pajamas.

The emotion she has while singing is really sad.

"_Green-eyed monster_

_Now I know the reason why you hate me so much  
_

_Your jealousy has lead to you to evil  
_

_Your heart has turned cold  
_

_You lost your mind  
_

_It's like you're possessed by a demon  
_

_A demon feeding on your anger and jealousy  
_

_Towards me  
_

_Green-eyed monster  
_

_Now I know why Bonnibel has landed me on her blacklist  
_

_It's all because of you  
_

_You broke us up  
_

_You made us fight  
_

_It's because you're jealous  
_

_Green-eyed monster_"

As her song ends, Princess Bubblegum comes near her for sympathy.

"Let me guess, you're singing about Alex, huh?"

Marceline takes a look at her friend from behind and puts her head down in sadness. "Yeah. I just can't believe about her. That was the fourth time!"

"The fourth time? What are you talking about?"

"I got betrayed by everyone I came into contact with," the Vampire Queen finally looked at the candy princess in the eyes filled with sadness. "First, my mother died, then my father ate my fries, Ash sold my teddy bear to a witch, and finally Alex tried to kill me for taking you away from me."

The princess then points out. "I could think the fifth time is Finn and Jake, but they don't count since they only lost their memories of being friends with you. But don't worry, I'll create the antidote for this formula. Once it sprays them, they'll get memories of back of being friends with you."

"That's a relief," Marceline said in relief of what's gonna happen, then changes the subject. "Alex... She's once a nice and normal individual, now she's nasty and a sociopath."

"Well, you can say that 'psycho' thing I pulled off, it's really her fault," the princess of the Candy Kingdom said in a sad tone. "To think she has a calm nerve about it."

"Not to mention being cold," the Vampire Queen looks sadly about it.

"Now that we saw what Alex has really become, I can make an explanation out of this," Bonnibel remarks on the discovery. "It seems that our romance in the past really made on impact on her mind. Her intelligence is still there, but the morality in her heart is no more."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she's a monster, just like in your song. In other words, she's been possessed by evil."

The two girls have came into an understanding of what Alex has become. Surely, it made sense to them as to the explanation of her behavior.

"Hambo," Marceline has tears on her eyes. "That was my only friend, and Alex destroy him."

"Well, at least know we know about the connection between your ex-boyfriend and the witch who agrees to sold your teddy bear," the princess offers more explanation. "They're working for Alex."

"Yeah, and she kept it all this time so she can destroy him right in front of me!" the Vampire Queen is getting angry. "This time, she has crossed the line!"

"That's another explanation I can think of," PB explains more. "Once Alex has done something that is so unforgivable, then there's no way for her to be redeemed," then more of her explanation comes by. "Although she has crossed the line already. The moment is when she's responsible for our falling out."

"I agree with you on that on, Bonnie," Marceline agrees with reply.

PB has thought of another subject coming into her mind. "Marcy, do you have some secrets hidden all to yourself?"

"Well, yeah," was her reply. Upon realizing this, she hits it into a realization. "Oh no, that means Alex saw of my private journal song! If anyone hears it, not only everyone in Ooo will hate me, but also I'm gonna be the laughing stock of this continent!"

"Exactly my thoughts," the princess replies calmly. "Therefore, we gotta stop her from showing all those things you did. Without proof, Alex will be the one who's a laughing stock of Ooo."

Suddenly, the two non-human girls see a giant fireball heading into their direction. They dodge out of the way as it destroyed a portion of the room. Looking on their enemies who did this, it's the Ice King and the Scorcher.

"What the nuts?!" the princess of the Candy Kingdom looks angry by this intrusion. "Ice King, what are you doing here?!"

Just then, Hunson arrives in the bedroom, having heard the noise. He is wearing a white shirt, a pair of green-striped pink boxers, and has a belly that is hidden when wearing his suit. In fact, he's not wearing the amulet at that time. He looks shocked to see Marceline hurt and came by her side.

"Are you okay, Marceline?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Dad," was her reply.

As the Lord of Evil looks at the Ice King, he has recognized him. "You! I know you!"

"That's right," Ice King said with an angry look on his face. "You're the one who tries to scare me with that face! Too bad you're not gonna do it to me again because I have Scorcher here with me."

"Is that so?" Hunson puts on his amulet, wearing his suit. "Then, you got a fight."

"That's right. Scorcher, get him," Ice King commands as the hitman is about to put a fight with the demon himself. "While I deal with Marceline here."

Hunson and Scorcher both walk on each other as they're about to fight with karate moves. As the latter tries to jump onto his head, the former is about to do a karate kick. However, the attack is not successful as the hitman blocks and throws the Lord of Evil into a wall.

Now, for the Ice King, he has taken his angry eyes focused on Marceline. "So, Marceline, you tried to turn my land into a dark swamp, huh?! Now you're gonna pay for something like that!" He makes an ice energy beam to shoot her, but Bubblegum dodges it with her. "Why, princess? Why are you defending that monster?"

"Why? I'll tell you why, Ice King," the candy princess stood in front of Marceline, ready to fight the wizard. "It's because she's my friend."

Those words coming out of her mouth really puts a surprised expression on the vampire. "Bonnibel..."

"And, I'll never let anyone hurt her, especially the likes of you!"

"You know what I think about that?" Ice King jumps into a conclusion like this one and pulls out a stake from his robe. "You're under her spell, and I shall set you free by slaying that vampire!"

"No, I can't let you do that!" Bubblegum stood defiant on what he is going to do.

Upon hearing that statement, the Ice King begins to cry in tears and said in remorse, "I love you, princess," then he charges to make an attack on her as well. But Princess Bubblegum manages to tackle him to the ground. As for Hunson dealing with Scorcher, he tries to dodge his flames, and he just did. Trying for a karate chop, he attempts to hit the hitman for this attack, but its blocked, and thrown into a wall by his fire.

"Tell me, Ice King," PB still tries to pin down the king of the Ice Kingdom. "Who told you to do this?"

"I wish I could tell you, but she told me not to tell you or your vampire 'friend' about it," was his reply.

"'She'?" the princess realizes who he is talking about. "Don't tell me that's..."

"I knew it," Marceline gets up from being down, ready to fight. "It's Alex, no doubt. That nerd... sending two of these bozos to kill us. Well, she just made a big mistake in her life!"

Ice King sends a barrage of energy ice attacks on Marceline, but she dodges it so easily that she makes a swift kick on him. As for her dad, he gets up also fighting Scorcher. He tries to make an attack on him, but the hitman dodges. Suddenly, he makes a smile on his face; that's because he got him into a trap. Now, Hunson attempts to steal Scorcher's soul, but there's also a struggle in that as the latter tries to resist. However, he's not strong enough to resist the former's soul sucking ability that he ended getting his soul sucked up. Seeing what's going, Ice King turns a cowardly face.

"You know, I'll be going," was he said before leaving.

"So Alex hired those two to kill the two of you?" Hunson looks outraged by this, then calms down as he left the bedroom. "Well, it's about we make on that human girl, but first, we must get sleep. So goodnight, Marceline and princess."

"Goodnight," reply the two girls as they drop to the bed of the princess.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, inside her castle, Alex has woken up from her sleep. She yawns and does her stretches, then she puts on her glasses. As she takes a look at her clock, it's 6 'o clock in the morning. To her, it's the perfect day to make plans. As she goes to her calendar, it's the fourth day before the election day; in other words, three more days to go and it's time to elect who should be the new vampire queen.

"Ash," she calls on her second-in-command.

"Yeah, what is it, Alex?" the wizard suddenly appears in front of her by using smoke.

"Bring me that goblin pet of yours," she requested in such command.

Ash makes his spell. "Ashicus Bringicus," as his hands glow to zap on the floor as the Tiny Goblin is teleported to the castle bedroom.

"Huh? What is this place?" the goblin is curious with what's inside the castle. He takes notice on Alex is pulling out something from her closet. "Who are you, woman?"

"My name is Alex," was her reply as she takes out her laser pistol from her black holster and points it at his head. "And you're toast," as she takes shot on the goblin's head, killing him. Then she focuses on Ash. "You know, Ash, that pet of yours is really not such a fighting creature. In fact, he didn't even tried to lay his finger on Jake. It's his fault that Marceline gets to find out about her break up with you."

As she puts her laser pistol back to her holster, Ash states some news. "Just so you know, Mar-Mar and her bubblegum friend foiled your attempt to kill them."

"I know that," Alex said smugly. "I'm just testing them out to see if by teamwork, they could beat those people I hired last night, and they did."

"Nice move, Alex," Ash compliments on the situation.

"It's just part of my plan. Now, if you excuse me, I'll take a shower and dress up."

"Okay."

* * *

As Ash waited for a few minutes outside her room, Alex emerges wearing a light blue shirt, yellow skirt, and brown heels.

"Nice outfit for the day..."

"Now to my lab," said the nerdy human girl.

Inside the lab, Alex is putting on her lab coat as another experimentation is about to commence.

"That performance last night is really something," she said. "In fact, the sun-themed light really worked on Marceline. I just created something better than this. Wanna see it?"

"Yeah, I wanna see it," Ash looks excited with what she has in store.

"I give you the Sunbot!" Alex shows her latest robotic creation. It's a middle-sized white robot that has a sun emblem on its chest. "Now, imagine what would it do when Marceline tries to attack it."

As the wizard thinks about it, he knows the answer.

"I know. It will unleash some sunlight from its chest."

"Correct, I always knew you are a genius wizard," Alex compliments. "In fact, I'm going to create more of this and the sun-themed lights. That way, I will weaken Marceline. That's because she's a vampire, and vampires are weak on the sun. Speaking of the sun... Magic Man."

Suddenly, a blue-colored portal appears as the Magic Man emerges.

"Yes, Alex?" the magical being said with a smile on his face, as usual, that is.

"Did you bring me some energies from the sun?" was her question.

"Yes, I did," Magic Man shows the energy-sucking device to her. In fact, she created it.

"Good, and with enough of these lights, I will be victorious. I will show the Land of Ooo that they need a savior like me. I will save them from Marceline and I will get Bonnibel back in my arms," Alex explained a part of her plan. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah," her two team members reply in unison.

"Oh, Witch and Door Lord?" Alex calls on the other two members. While Witch uses some spell to teleport herself from her garden to the lab, Door Lord uses his power with doors to teleport himself there.

Witch looks ordered. "What is it you want, Alex?" Next, the latter muffles in the same statement.

"Well, here's what you should do while Ash and Door Lord will handle some task," was Alex's reply.

Now this part of the plan begins...


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, in the Candy Kingdom, outside is already filled with dark swamps spreading around. Looks like Alex has spread this formula she created to all of Ooo, even in the Nightosphere. All of Princess Bubblegum's people are saddened to see that their perfect land has turned into something as horrible as a dark swamp. This is really a depressing day for them. Their only hope is to have Alex fix this damage once she becomes the new Vampire Queen.

Inside the castle, Marceline is sleeping soundly. For a few minutes after, she has woken up and looks sad as she recalls on the events last night. She couldn't believe that a friend a long time ago, a human girl named Alex, has turned rival on her. Not only that, she has turned evil on her. At first, she couldn't understand of Alex's behavior of trying to protect Bubblegum from her. In the second day before the election, she's _really_ protecting her by using the same things Marceline does like her spit and idea of having Finn do a headlock. As of now, Marceline now knows of why Alex's behavior has changed. It's all because of her romance with Bubblegum has really drove Alex insane. This time, a plan has to be made to fight for her position.

Princess Bubblegum arrives to her room carrying a tray of strawberries and wearing her lab coat. Underneath her lab coat, she's wearing her usual pink royal dress. She must have woken up early to work on an experiment. As she looks at Marceline, she smiles at her. "Good morning, Marceline."

"Oh, good morning, Bonnibel," she barely smiles on a reply like this.

"Having a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I slept like a log last night," was her reply. After a few seconds of thinking, she has changed the subject from her sleeping to something else. "There's something I got to tell you about my teddy bear."

"What is it?" the princess puts the tray to the table.

Marceline takes a deep breath and said, "I got that from the Ice King. That's when he was once a human named Simon Petrikov."

"So you two have a great history, huh?"

"Yeah..." the vampire recalls on her history with the Ice King. They once met in the wreckage of the Mushroom War where he gives her Hambo, the teddy bear that she lost to Ash, then to Alex.

"Is there something would you like to tell me about the two of you?" Bubblegum is getting curious on the subject.

"He was the one who gave me Hambo," was her reply. "Now that he's gone, thanks to Alex, I don't know what to do."

As the candy princess looks at her vampire friend, she could sense that there is worry in her. As a result, she touches her shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Don't worry, we're going to stop Alex from getting her way of things around here."

"Yeah, I know."

Hunson arrives at the bedroom as soon as the princess puts her hand down. In fact, he really looks happy to see this moment.

"How romantic that is," he started. "I'm so glad this happened."

"You knew it?" his daughter asked.

"Not only me, but them as well" he showed Lady Rainicorn and Peppermint Butler are beside him. "We heard all that last night. Anyway, we're so glad you two have rebuild your relationship. By the way, thank you taking care of my daughter, princess."

Bubblegum replies in happiness. "No problem. That's what friends for; they take care of each other. By the way, you can call me Bonnibel, if you want."

"Okay," the Lord of Evil said. "We're here because we want to talk to you two about something."

"You know, before we talk about something..." the candy princess pulls out a remote control from the right pocket of her lab coat and presses a button that a green aura appears before them.

"Whoa, what is this?" Hunson looks surprised by this surrounding.

"I put up a force field to make sure no one else would eavesdrop on us. Besides," the pink princess points out to a housefly near a window. "Alex is watching right about now."

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about, Dad?" Marceline asks her father.

The Lord of Evil clears his throat and then he speaks up, "Well, why don't we form a team of our own?"

"A team?" both of the girls ask together.

"Yeah, consisting of all of us," Hunson showing the people who are present in the meeting. "Besides, you two girls couldn't stand a chance against Alex with that powerful team she has and the creations she made."

As the two girls look at each other, they nod their heads and focus back on Hunson.

"Well, I agree," Marceline said.

"Me too," Bonnibel also said it.

"Great, here's how the team should go," Hunson happily assigned the team members. "Marceline, you lead the team, and I know what you're thinking. That's why Bonnibel here will be the second-in-command to guide you."

"Okay," the vampire accepts her role for the team.

"I will be the guy with some connections," the demon continues on. "Lady Rainicorn, you'll be the the strongwoman of the team, and finally, Peppermint Butler, you're the peacekeeper. Now that the entire team is here, let's work together and stop Alex from achieving her goals."

"Agreed," everyone said it.

"The question is, how can we beat Alex?" Marceline questioned the situation. "I mean, she's getting tougher than we expected."

"Just how tough this nerdy girl can be?" her father begins to make the question to the situation they got into.

PB then states the answer. "For all we know, she's really a tough girl, despite the fact that she's human. She's like Finn, but more tough than him."

"Yeah, that's right," her girlfriend agrees with her for the same thought. "Last night, she tossed her own glasses on my direction and started making punches on my face and stomach before she gets it back."

"As she looks at me, she grabbed me by my wrist and punched me in my head and face, sending me to a wall," the princess stated on her last encounter with the nerdy human girl.

As Hunson begins to ponder on that subject, he has an answer. No, it's not an answer; it's a hypothesis.

"Well, when I tried to suck Alex's soul, I could feel that there's something wrong with her soul. This is why she could resist. Well, that's besides the fact that she's beyond redemption."

Princess Bubblegum ponders on that, too. "If I'm not mistaken, maybe Alex has just sold her soul."

"If so, but to who?" Marceline asks the princess as they take a look at her father. He realizes what this means.

"Don't look at me," Hunson defends the statement. "Besides, Alex never made a visit in the Nightosphere."

"Yeah, you're right, Dad. Sorry. Well, here's what you're going to do. Find that person that Alex has sold her soul to."

Hunson then changes the subject. "Agree. By the way, why didn't you two go with Finn and Jake to Alex's castle?"

"Well, Dad, that's because..." Marceline prepares to explain of what's going on with the two heroes of Ooo. "They're working for Alex."

"What?!" Hunson is shocked by that statement.

"That's because they don't have memories of being friends with your daughter," PB explained. "If you want to know how, it's because of your daughter's ex-boyfriend."

"Ash..." the Lord of Evil realizes who is she talking about. "That wizard has gone too far of using Marceline's friends against her! That's unforgivable out of him!"

"Yeah, he did that under Alex's orders," the princess said before she makes an reassuring tone as she pulls out a vial filled with blue liquid. "But don't worry, I created the antidote. All we have to do is spray it to Finn and Jake, and they'll get their memories of Marceline back."

"Well, that's a relief," the demon is relief to hear that statement.

Princess Bubblegum presses the button from the same remote control. "Well, I guess meeting's over."

Just then, someone is appearing from the door. It's none other than Witch.

"Look, it's Witch," Marceline said as she tells her father about her. "She's one of Alex's goons. What do you want?"

Witch then raises her stick and makes some kind of spell. Suddenly, a boulder appears on top of Hunson's head as it went down on him.

"To tell you and your girlfriend to back off from stopping Alex," was her reply.

"나는 그들이하러 백업해야 누군지 말해주지!" (I'll tell you who they should back off to!) Lady charges to attack Witch. However, upon going near her, Witch makes a teleporting spell that sends her hitting the wall. That was well played of her.

"Face it, Marceline," Witch gloated on her before leaving. "You'll never beat Alex with that rotten attitude of yours. Nobody loves someone with that kind of attitude."

"That's it!" Marceline yells. "We're going to find out how does she get so strong and send that girl to a very humiliating defeat!"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Princess Bubblegum agreed.

As the new team begins the plan, the other two members under Alex's orders, Ash and Door Lord, are having a plot of their own.


	15. Chapter 15

Outside the Candy Kingdom, Ash and Door Lord have found the location of where the Hyoomans are; the mission Alex told them to do. It's in a hatch.

"Remember to do Alex's mission," the former asks.

"Hmm," the latter mumbles in agreeing.

"That's right, we're here to capture her target: Susan Strong," the evil wizard said before he gets an idea. "Hey, I know how to do that. Why don't we teleport to their beautiful city, Beautopia?"

"Hmm, hmm hmm hmmhmm hmm hmm," Door Lord agreed as he takes out a key and throws it to the ground. Just then, a brown door appears near them.

"Thank you. Now let's go," Ash enters the door with Door Lord following as well. As they enter, they are so amazed by the sight of the underground city. Just then, they got into the sight of two Hyoomans nearby. One is wearing a panda hat and the other wearing a snake hat. Despite that, they aren't wearing their hats at that time. He asks them in a polite way. "Excuse me, have you two seen a person named Susan Strong?"

The two pointed at the store called FOOD.

"Thank you," the wizard said with a smile on his face as he turns his attention to Door Lord. "Would you mind to do the honors of taking care of them?"

"Hmm, hm hmm hmm hmm hmm hm hmm," was the reply as he grab the two and slam their heads to each other. That really knocked them out.

The two villains made their way to the store called FOOD to check out if their target to capture is there.

They saw a muscular woman wearing a ragged dark-indigo dress, with blonde hair, and green eyes. Those really fit the description of Susan Strong.

"Hello, Susan," Ash said in a falsely jovial voice.

"Huh? Who are you?" the woman, whose species is unknown, asks in curiosity.

"My name is Ash. Beside me is Door Lord," the introduction comes by. "I want you to come with us really quiet, if that's what you want, that is."

"Why?"

"Because Alex will know how to take care of you."

As Susan hears that name, she gets memories on how Alex have captured her and her people one time. To top it off, she has experimented on them to create her own army of monsters. Fortunately, it didn't go so well so they have escaped. Susan can't believe that up to this day, Alex is still finding pursuit of her. The very thought of that nerdy human girl really made Susan get angry.

"No!" was she said. "Susan won't go back to nerd girl!"

Ash calmly smiles at this statement. "Yeah, I thought you might say that."

Just then, he unleashes a blue energy out of his hands and started zapping Susan. In fact, it's so strong that it throws her off the wall. Suddenly, she gets up and tackles the evil wizard that it puts them outside the store. The other Hyoomans are there to witness a fight coming up in the city. Susan pins down Ash to the floor

"No way I go back to Alex!" yells the former.

"Then we'll just have to take you by force. That's your decision, anyway," the latter remains calm as an aura came up to him that it tosses her down. Getting up, he unleash a barrage of energy beams at her. Susan takes up dodging them as she gets grabbed from behind. It's Door Lord doing it. Grabbing her by her arms, he tosses her from her hiding place.

Ash uses a levitation spell to lift Susan in the air. Despite her size, it's still working. "Tell me, Susan, do you know how to get hit by your head?"

"Huh?" Susan is confused by that statement.

Without hesitation, the wizard himself lifts her up as he puts her upside down. He disable this spell for it causes her to fall below the ground. By her head, that is.

"Had enough, Susan?" Ash asked with a smug tone on his face.

"No, I still have enough!" Susan lifts up a big rock to throw it at the evil wizard when suddenly she got hit in the head from behind with a punch. Again, it's Door Lord responsible for the attack.

"Good show, Door Lord. Now let's get her to Alex."

"Hmm, hm hmm."

Ash then said, "Ashicus Flyicus" as he started to fly away. Door Lord got his own way of going back to Alex's castle and it's obviously his doors. As the two left, the Hyoomans are so terrified of this event.


	16. Chapter 16

Inside at her castle, Alex is in her office playing chess with Magic Man. So far, they're on the breaking point where the former has her 8 black pieces, consisting of the King, Queen, and 6 pawns remaining while the latter has only two pieces and that is the King and pawn. As he moves the

"I win!" the nerdy human girl exclaimed.

"Looks like you're such a winner, Alex," Magic Man complimented.

"And that game gives me a great idea for tonight," she said with a smug look on her face. "I'm planning to give Marceline a total humiliating beating in front of the people of Ooo. Once they see how Marceline is beaten by me, they will all lose hope on her that they will vote for to become the new Vampire Queen."

"Well, that's great," he said with an exciting tone.

Alex went to her lab as she continues working on her formula. Of course, she's wearing her lab coat as usual. Suddenly, she finds Wendy, Booboo, and Georgy have entered.

"Oh, it's you three. What do you want?"

"What do we want? Our reward, that's what!" Wendy raged. "We helped you in getting Marceline failed in saving Finn and Jake and humiliating her in front of her concert, and this is how you repay us?"

"Don't worry, you'll get your reward," the nerdy human girl said with a smug tone on her face.

Just then, Ash and Door Lord showed up with Susan being carried. They strap her to a table as they put her in indestructible shackles.

"Hello, Susan Strong. Nice to meet you," Alex pulls out her buzzsaw device.

"Not a nice day to be meeting you, Alex," Susan angrily replied back.

"Looks like you're still human as ever after my last experiment with you," said the nerdy human girl with an emotionless look. "Finn found that out thanks to you feeling your neck."

"Well, Alex? Where's our reward?!" Booboo is getting impatient.

"First, I'll show you the next experiment of what I'm going to do next," Alex addresses to Susan before focusing on the three ghosts. She pulls out some kind of gun and points it at their direction. That means trouble for them. "You want your reward? Here it is," she gleefully zaps her gun as it puts Wendy, Booboo, and Georgy in a frozen block of ice. Next, she activates her portal-like device and sucks them into it. The place they're going into is the sun.

Ash and Door Lord applaud for this moment.

"Congratulations, Alex, you showed those punks," the former said.

"Hmm, hmm hm hm, hmhm," the latter complimented as well.

The nerdy girl turns her attention to her supporters. "Just so you know, those three failed in their first task, but they succeeded in their second task. Too bad they don't have use for me anymore," she focuses next on Susan. "So, Susan, still feeling human as ever after that last experiment I did to you."

"I will get out of here and crush you to dust!" Susan growled.

"I'm looking forward to it, Susan. Allow me to show you this experiment I'm going to unleash. It is called the dark swamp formula. Nice, huh? Imagine what would it be like if I used it on you. Maybe you could be one of my greatest warriors in Ooo," Alex prepares the beaker with the formula on her.

Then, a doorbell just ring. As Alex sees it through a monitor, she sees it's Finn and Jake, and they got a visitor: Flame Princess. An evil smile crept up in the nerdy girl's face.

"I'll be right back," was she said as she puts the beaker down to a table and leaves Susan behind. While doing so, the latter shows signs of struggling.

Alex walks her way to the door as she answers it.

"Ah, hello, Finn, Jake! Good to see you. And you too, Flame Princess," she greeted in a smiling way. She touches her and seems fine, much to Finn and Jake's astonishment. "Tell me, what brings you to my castle?"

"You know, since we agreed to vote for you in exchange for giving us a potion that could make her powers harmless to people like me, I can't wait any longer," Finn started.

"Well, you and Jake agreed to vote for me, so here it is," Alex reaches to the side of her lab coat and gets a vial filled with blue liquid. She pulls out the cork and pours the liquid on Flame Princess. "Well, Flame Princess, try hugging Finn."

The fire-covered princess nodded as she and Finn hug. For the first time, it didn't hurt him at all. Looks like the potion worked.

"I did it! I didn't hurt Finn!"

"That's good to hear," Alex commented then turning to Finn. "Uh, Finn, don't kiss her."

"Yeah, I know. End of the world," Finn never forgot what happened during that day. Flame Princess's Elemental Matrix is so unstable that it cause a reaction that could destroy Earth. Since then, he has to kiss her indirectly by using rocks.

"Hey, Alex, do you want to play Card Wars with me?" Jake asked.

Alex thinks of this for a few seconds. Then she nodded.

"Good, come to our tree house," the dog suggested as Alex takes a walk with the gang. Hidden in a bush, Hunson Abadeer is watching all that.

* * *

In the house, the preparations are set for the game. Alex is sitting on the left side of the table while Jake is sitting on the right side.

"Now, Alex, here are the rules..." the latter is about to explain before the former covers his mouth.

"I already know. Besides, I've been playing this game for a long time, and I'm good at it. I won so many times. You could say I'm quite a champion," was her reply.

"Okay so let the game begin!" Jake exclaimed.

He gives out the cards to both himself and Alex. Each of them have five cards on their hand while the other cards are on the table of each side, ready to be activated. They floop, as in turn their cards to the left, their cards so the battlefield is made, not to mention the soldiers are made.

"My turn first," Alex said as she turns one of the cards, The Silo of Truth. With it, she can see the cards on Jake's hands. "Hmm, that's really easy enough for me. And I'll take this," she takes one card from him, and it's the Cerebral Brainstorm to give damage to the soldiers that are on Jake's side. "Now I use the Ancient Scholar and put it in a building study something new. It's your turn."

Jake takes notice on his cards. He takes notice on how he will play them.

"Now, Alex, feast your eyes on the Volcano!" he floops the Volcano card, destroying his and Alex's lands. "Now I use the Reclaim Landscape card to rebuild it all."

Alex seems to find amusement in the game. For her, it could give her another strategy on how to win the election.

"But the Ancient Scholar is alive, and with it, I resurrect my land," she said, activating the power. Additionally, she used the Teleport card to teleport all of her soldiers to Jake's land. "Now, my soldiers, attack!" she commanded as they started to attack everything in their path. With this, Alex has won the game. No wonder she's quite the champion.

Jake looks down, depressed; this is what happens to him when he loses this game.

"That's it! I'm not gonna vote for you!"

"Um, what's his problem?" Alex turns to Finn and BMO.

"You see, Alex, whenever Jake loses this game, he is depressed," the computer companion explained. "One time I beat him, he wouldn't talk to me for a month."

Alex finds an understanding in this part and pulls out a potion in a form of a spray. Again, it's the amnesia potion that is used on Finn and Jake.

"I see. Jake, let's forget this happened," she calls on his attention. As soon as he does, she sprays him with the concoction, and he fainted. "This should make him forget this happened. Just don't tell him I won, okay?"

Finn and BMO nodded in agreement as the nerdy human girl takes a step out of the door.

* * *

As Alex went back to her castle, Hunson seems to be watching all that.

"I can't believe someone like her would beat Jake in a card game," he grumbled.


	17. Chapter 17

Back at her castle, Alex is filing up reports on how things are going on her own way. She looks at how money she's getting at. It's $20,000,000,000, and also in treasure. In fact, she's been hunting treasures, too, just like Finn and Jake would do. Looks like her business with selling weapons and looking for treasures around Ooo did its best. To top it off, as she looked at her reports so far on how the people of Ooo would be respecting her, it's 85% for her while 15% on Marceline.

"All according to plan."

Suddenly, the doorbell just rung on her. As she answers the door, it's Hunson Abadeer.

"Oh hello, Hunson," the nerdy girl said in an emotionless tone.

"Hello, Alex. I got a joke for you," the Lord of Evil said in a jovial voice. "What wears a dark suit, is completely evil, and is about to suck your soul?"

As she hears this statement, she remembers she's been watching a video tape of the moments of what happened when he was released from the Nightosphere for the first time. For her, it's obviously a trick.

"Um, you," Alex answered in a flat way.

"You're supposed to say, your mama," Hunson is disappointed that she didn't answer his joke. "Anyway..."

He opens his mouth just as he is about to suck the nerdy human girl's soul. However, Alex is too much of a genius to anticipate this so she just acted calm in this. Besides, she can easily resist the attempt like the last time in their fight. This is too much of an annoyance to Hunson. As he gets closer, she closes the door in front of his face.

"Well, that went well," she remarked with a smirk on her face and started to walk away.

Suddenly, the door bursts open with the demon himself in an angry mood.

Alex smugly smiles on that as she is not easily bothered by this. "You owe me a new door."

"That's it!" said Hunson in an angry way as he grabs the nerdy human girl by her shirt. "Alex, stop this madness! Now!"

"Says the Lord of Evil himself," was her reply as she still has the smile on her face. "Tell me, why? Why are you helping her? Aren't you the Lord of Evil? You're not supposed to help anyone."

"I may be the Lord of Evil, but I will not tolerate the fact that my daughter is hurt by one of the people she is being friends with," Hunson countered. "I will not tolerate your madness any longer. Stop it or else!"

"Or what? You'll steal my soul? You already tried and it didn't work," Alex taunted the demon which causes him to let go of her. "Oh, and allow me to give you this little surprise," she puts on a black robe and puts on a hood.

As he saw her like this, Hunson realizes something about her. Right before he ate Marceline's fries, he is confronted by a mysterious hooded figure who offers him souls for him to suck in exchange for eating his daughter's fries. As he did, the deal has been reneged as the figure pulls out a portal device to send him to the Nightosphere where he rules the place.

"You! So it's you! You're the hooded figure who made me eat my own daughter's fries and also the one who imprisoned me in the Nightosphere!" he shouted in anger on the revelation.

"That's right," Alex said as she takes off the robe.

"So that means the night I was released to suck out all the souls in Ooo, it's your plan, wasn't it?"

"That's right. Come to the living room with me."

As they went to the living room, Alex has lead Hunson to the big screen TV she got. She turns it on and puts on a videotape regarding on his rampage on the night Finn freed him.

"Look at this. It's you rampaging on Ooo and your daughter didn't do anything to stop you. How would the people of Ooo would feel about her if I show them this?"

"You wouldn't dare," the latter said in anger to the former. Looking at her eyes, he realizes she's not bluffing.

"Oh, I'll show them this. Once they see it, they will lose their hope on Marceline that they will vote for me. Once that is done, I will become the new Vampire Queen and have Bonnibel back on my side," the former explained more of her plan.

"Well, it's not gonna happen, Alex. Marceline and her friend will find a way to stop you and expose your evil plan."

"I see," the human girl said in no concern. "Follow me to my laboratory. I got a present to give them from me."

As she takes a look at Hunson, Alex has her plans finalize in order to start the day when she will become the new Vampire Queen.

"So, Alex, where is your present to them?" the demon asked as he takes a look at her equipment.

"Oh, they will get it. Come on out, Lich," Alex said as she said the villain who wants to extinguish all life in Ooo. As he hears that name is said, Hunson is in fear. He just can't believe what she said.

In fact, an undead creature appears whose appearance is pale as a skeleton, green eyes, horns, and wearing all green.

"Hello, it's good to see you, Alex, my apprentice," was the Lich's first words.

"Apprentice?" Hunson couldn't believe what the demon just said.

"Yeah, I'm his apprentice, Hunson Abadeer. You see, after I saw my precious only ever Bonnibel hanging out with your daughter, Marceline, I can't take it anymore so I decided to work with the Lich as he could give me the power I needed to take her out," Alex explained with a smile on her face. "It looks like I sold my soul to him, huh? This is why I am immune to your power of sucking my soul."

"That's madness, Alex! Don't you know what the Lich is going to do to you?! He's going to kill you and use your body like a meat puppet!" Hunson tries to protest on what Alex had done.

"It doesn't matter," the nerdy human girl replied as she has no concern. "As long as I achieve my goal, he can take my body and kill my soul."

"Yeah, that's right, Alex. Show him who's boss," the Lich is amazed on what she said.

"Now, Lich, take care of Mr. Abadeer here," was her order.

As the Lich unleashes the green flame from his hands, Hunson knows fully well that he's one of the greatest evil creatures he encountered. He's also evil, but can't beat the Lich. So he runs off with his life with the Lich chasing him trying to shoot him down. The Lord of Evil makes his escape, but the Lich launches a large energy green flame that it sends Hunson flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Candy Kingdom, Marceline is thinking through on how put a strike on Alex. Luckily, Princess Bubblegum is helping her; after all, they're friends. Wait, more than just friends, they're lovers. Suddenly, they hear a scream as the giant fireball went straight to their feet with Hunson injured.

"Dad, what happened? Why are you injured?" Marceline wraps her father in a hug for concern.

"Marceline, Bonnibel, I got something to tell you two," he replies as he comes closer to their ears. "The demon whom Alex sold her soul to is... the Lich."

The two girls react in shock because they know who that creature is.


	18. Chapter 18

Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, and the others could not believe what Hunson Abadeer had said at this moment.

"What?! Alex is working for the Lich?! That's impossible!" the Vampire Queen could not believe what her father said.

"Or it is possible," PB stated while she helps the Lord of Evil get up from his injuries. "As I looked at her eyes, I could see how her eyes are just like the Lich's. It means her eyes are shown to have death and destruction in her surroundings."

"So Alex is making a deal with that monster to get revenge on Marceline for stealing you away from her," Peppermint Butler just couldn't believe of this revelation.

"그게 사실이라면, 우리는 리치를 어떻게 막을 수 있습니까?" (If that is true, then how can we stop the Lich?) Lady is in concern.

"Finn and Jake would be the one to handle him. From what I heard of, if they stopped him once, they can do it again," Hunson said.

"And how did you know about this?" the princess wondered. "Were you watching the battle from the Nightosphere or you just heard rumors from the demons from the Nightosphere?"

"The latter," was the reply in a humor way.

"So, first things first, we need to get Finn and Jake their memories of me hanging out with them together restored. Once that is done, we take down the Lich," Marceline pounds her fist into her hand and looking down. "But as for Alex, I'll be the one to take her down. She's my responsibility because I was the one who turned her bad by stealing you away from her."

Bubblegum comes closer to her for comfort on what she is planning on doing.

"Then I will help you. After all, she's after me. If she's going to kill you, I'm going to kill Alex and myself, and we can all die together," she declared.

This declaration brings Peppermint Butler, Lady Rainicorn, and Hunson Abadeer into a surprise. They could not believe that the princess of the Candy Kingdom is willing to die together if a death wish for Marceline comes by. As they look at each other, the three nod on this, but they always believe that the vampire and the princess would be alive and well.

"So let's end this once and for all," the Lord of Evil stated.

"Yes, let's," the candy butler agreed.

It looks like there can be resolution involving with how to foil Alex's plans. First, they need Finn and Jake's help.


	19. Chapter 19

Inside her castle, Alex clasps her hands as she has thinking to do in her office. She thought back on how everything is going according to plan. From tricking Marceline's father into eating his daughter's fries to sending the Door Lord into making Finn and his friends argue amongst themselves so they would give up on getting their stolen items. So far, there isn't a single mistake to her plans. The look on her face goes from emotionless to an evil smile. She's going to have some activity to do for the afternoon. But first...

She heads to her laboratory as the Lich appeared.

"So, my apprentice, ready for another lesson?" the latter asked.

"Yes, I am, master," the former replied as she readies with her two weapons: her laser pistol and lightsaber.

"Okay, begin!"

The Lich uses his cauldron to summon two brutish monsters. Alex is about to put up a fight with them. For her, it's going to be easy. After all, she can take down monsters like Finn and Jake do in their adventures. As the monsters charge, she easily cuts them down with her lightsaber. However, one tries to reach her, but Alex puts her laser pistol at the monster's head and starts shooting, killing it.

"Is that all?" she asked with a smug look on her face.

"To think she killed those monsters without having a single scratch on her. Just be patient and I'll have her body. Once that is done, I'll destroy all life in Ooo with all my power instead of using a single wish," the Lich muttered to himself.

"You said something, Lich," Alex asked, but she did heard of what he said about his plans.

"Nothing. I think you're done, Alex," the monster replied with his fingers tapping. He noticed she has an emotionless look on her face. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need something," the nerdy human girl said with an evil smile on her face. "This!"

She pulls out a laser pistol and aims it at the Lich. The blast sends him to a wall of her lab.

"I knew you would do something like this," the latter remarked as he recovers from the attack.

"I just knew you would plan to possess my body so that you can destroy all life in Ooo. Too bad I just can't let that happen. You're going to die, Lich, here and now. By the way, thank you for making me powerful enough to take down Marceline and get my precious only ever Bonnibel back to me," Alex stated.

"Then I shall kill you and take your body!" the Lich has his hands covered with green flames as the fight is about to begin.

"Go ahead and try," Alex said smugly.

She pulls out her laser pistol and started shooting red beams at the Lich. In return, he shoots green flames from his hands at Alex. At some points, they try to dodge each other's attacks. However, Alex is too much of a genius when it comes to fighting him. She shoots one beam on one side and the Lich dodges it, but that is just one of her tricks so she makes a shot to the other side, hitting him in the process. Alex started to shoot numerous beams at the creature. However, the holes on his chest started to disappear.

"Have you forgotten that I am immortal, Alex? You can't kill me," the Lich boasted.

"No, I didn't. I was stalling you so that I could make this move!" Alex replied as she pulls out her lightsaber and activated its blue blade. She charges as the Lich flies out of the way. As he attempts to scratch her, Alex blocks it with her weapon, but he grabs her and attempts to throw her. She landed to her feet and lands a blow to the Lich that immobilizes him as if her lightsaber is specially designed.

"You can't kill me, Alex!" the monster exclaimed while being weakened. "I am immortal!"

"Yeah, but I will put you in one of my devices and disable that power you have. That's how I kill you," Alex retorted as she pulls a level from near the door. A device sucks the Lich as it places him on a container which is specially designed to disable his immortality power. Once that is done, she opens a portal and chooses the sun as the destination to finish the monster off once and for all. "Goodbye, Lich."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the Lich shouted as he can't believe what is in store for him. "I will not be beaten by a mortal human girl!

"Oh yes, you got beaten by a mortal human girl and that is me," Alex boasted and throws the container to the sun. It explodes as it lands to this place, killing the Lich once and for all.

Satisfied, it's time for her to do that activity for this afternoon.


	20. Chapter 20

Inside Princess Bubblegum's castle, Hunson Abadeer is looking outside the window. His daughter and her girlfriend are already out of the place as they attempt to get Finn and Jake of their memories of the former back before Alex gets to them and kill them. The Lord of Evil has a disgust look on his face with his sight set on outside the castle. It is filled with dark swamps all over and it's getting worse with citizens getting stuck to the goo and trying to avoid the giant spikes that are bursting from the ground.

"Alex, you crazy..." he muttered angrily as a flashback comes into his mind. Now that he knows Alex is truly responsible behind his actions of eating Marceline's fries and his rampage in the Land of Ooo, that is. At that time, he doesn't recognize her of being the black robed figure who attacked him in that night.

_"What?! You refuse to give me some souls after you made me ate Marceline's fries?!" Hunson yelled in anger for being duped._

_"What can I say, Mr. Abadeer? You're nothing but pure evil and I'm going to vanquish you like all the monsters in this land," Alex, who is wearing a black robe at that time, wields her lightsaber._

_"Really, you of all people? Have you forgotten I'm deathless?"_

_"We'll see about that."_

_The human girl charges into the demon with her weapon swinging from right to left. Hunson jumps high to dodge it and tries to make an attack.  
_

_"Karate kick!" he makes a drop kick into Alex and it's a successful one. However, this does not faze her as she gets up with a smirk on her face. She goes to him closer and stabs his chest with her lightsaber. Upon doing so, Hunson laughs sinisterly. "See, I told you. I am deathless. I can't die just by being shot, stab, falling, and even being sent into outer space."_

_"I see..." the human girl is still not fazed and gets her weapon off the Lord of Evil. Putting her lightsaber in her robe, she goes into hand to hand combat stance._

_"Hand to hand combat, huh? Well, I like karate. I swear I will make you pay for breaking our deal," Hunson swears with anger on his face._

_Alex runs towards him with a fist on her right hand, but he easily blocks it. As for her left hand, it is blocked. She just makes a smug smile on her face as she kicks him to his crotch. In pain from this, he releases her hands and Alex begins to punch him repeatedly from left to right. That is until he went down the ground. The demon got up from this moment, still not giving up._

_"So you think you, a human, can beat me? Well, I will not tolerate that!" the Lord of Evil has turned his head into demon-like with his neck having two extra purple arms.  
_

_"This keeps on getting better and better," the human is not bothered by this and pulls out her lightsaber. She and her enemy charge at each other. Alex starts off trying to slash the latter with her weapon, easily injuring Hunson. However, he brushes his injuries off and tries to reach out to her with his extra arms. Alex easily cuts them down, then jumps up high to the ground and swinging the lightsaber to him, but he jumps from behind to avoid it. As she tries to attack from left to right, and vice versa, he dodges it. However, she finds a way to stab him with her weapon. "You're right, you're immortal. So, this is your fate."  
_

_Alex pulls out a purple ball and tosses it to the ground. Upon this action, a portal of some sort appeared and it's starting to suck down Hunson. _

_"You, what is the meaning of this?!" the latter tries to struggle while he is being sucked down._

_"This is your new home, Hunson Abadeer. You will be trapped in the Nightosphere for a very good long time, but don't worry, you're still useful in my plans. When a hero comes and tries to free you from your imprisonment, you call have all the souls in the land of Ooo."_

_After a few seconds, the Lord of Evil has lost his grip on the ground and is being sucked down into the place where he rules the realm itself._

Back to reality, this moment really brings him uneasy.

"Marceline, Bonnibel, I hope you two could bring Finn and Jake back and stop Alex before he could take advantage on anyone else," Hunson only hoped for this outcome to come by. Only time will tell, that is.


End file.
